No One Like You
by Ramirezruler17
Summary: They're rich brothers whom's family needs to be fixed. A curse envails all of them in their own ways. They're "average" sisters who keeps whatever piece of sanity with them. The girls have secrets to never be told. Will they all save each other? I don't own anything.
1. Meeting Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides The RRTBZ and the story plot!**

* * *

><p>Blossom sat inside of a coffee shop, laughing at a joke her best friend just told. The cool autumn breeze paraded the leaves throughout the entire park outside. Kids piled them up in groups and dove in, enjoying the crispy crunches that came with it.<p>

"Shut up! That was in second grade!" the pink-eyed teenager giggled.

He grinned. "Yet I still remember it like it was yesterday."

The pink-eyed heroine eyed the inside of her cup, searching for the marshmallows she asked for. "So, when do you want to hang out again?"

"I'm kind of busy this week. You know, being the manager and all," he groaned. "I'm free this Saturday, though."

"That's good. Now, how're things going with Berserk?"

"Great, actually. Her temper's been simmering down and she's been dressing more womanly. As in, less black, lace, and revealing. Plus, she's been using her glasses instead of contacts every time we go out on a date, too."

"Really? That's great progress! Though, I'm kind of surprised that YOU influenced her."

"What're you trying to say, Ms. Co-Manager-Of-The-X-Games? I mean, how do you get that type of position at the age of nineteen?!" he exclaimed.

"A high GPA, straight As, and a clean record," she remarked, smirking proudly.

'_And connections to the mayor_,' she added mentally.

Their conversation was interrupted by a catchy ringtone. Blossom blinked and looked down at her phone, checking the caller ID.

"Oh crap, it's my boss! Listen, I've got to go, I'll see you on Saturday," she said, hurriedly walking through the door with a cup of hot chocolate in one hand and her phone in the other.

"Bye Bloss!" the pre-adult called behind her.

"Bye Blaze!" she called back, answering the phone. "Hello, this is Blossom Utonium."

"Ms. Utonium, have you sent the invitations for the guests of this annual's X Games?" a gruff voice asked.

"Yes, Mr. Banks. Twelve out of thirty have already accepted and will be arriving next week. Plus, if you don't mind, I went ahead and started advertising the events on the internet."

"No, I don't mind. But, Ms. Utonium, can I trust you with something very important?"

"Always, sir."

"We need the Jojo Company to sponsor us because every other organization has denied. Do you think it'd be possible for you to pull the owner out one day and discuss the sponsorship we need? Or do you want the manager to do it?"

"No, no. I can make it happen. Is there anything else you need me to do at work today?"

"No, absolutely not. Just maintain your focus on the sponsorship because if you don't make this work, I'm afraid it'll cost you your job."

Her body stiffened, but she somehow managed to reply calmly. "Don't worry sir, you can always count on me."

"I always can, can't I? Well then, goodbye, Ms. Utonium. Good luck."

"Goodbye, Mr. Banks."

She waited until he hung up to release a sigh from her pink, plump lips. The Jojo Company. How's she going to pull this off? Plus, Mojo Jojo is rumored to be the most tightfisted man in the business world! Or so says the people who got fired from his company. Her hand jammed the phone into her pocket before running itself through her long, orange locks.

"Where do I even start?" she inquired herself.

Her feet started moving, leading the young co-manager to her house. Bubbles and Buttercup lived about a couple of blocks away. It felt unusual for the sisters to move away from each other, but now they've grown accustomed to it. Blossom unlocked the front door and settled herself in front of her desktop, searching up the Jojo Company. They are known for many things. Electronics, instruments, books, sporting equipment, etc. She noticed Mojo Jojo's information tab and clicked on it. He's currently thirty-seven, has black hair, red eyes, and loves the color blue. His height is 6'2'' and his looks are pretty youthful; as if he's just turning thirty. The pink-eyed teenager dug more information out, including some data about Mojo's family. He has three sons. One has jet black hair, emerald green eyes, and a good athlete career. Another one has blonde hair, electric blue eyes, and adores to play instruments. The last one has orange hair, magma red eyes, and a high IQ. Mojo Jojo's wife is Moko Jono. She has bright green eyes, blonde hair, and loves the color red. She's 5'7'' and is thirty six. Like her husband, she seems pretty young for her age.

'But why is his family's information on the last page?' Blossom wondered.

She shrugged and looked at the top of the website, noticing a 'Contact Us' tab. Her mouser immediately pressed on it, opening up a new page. After dialing the number, Blossom mentally readied herself. Be cool, smooth, and calm. A voice entered through the other line once she pressed 'call'.

"Hello, and thank you for calling the Jojo Company. I'm Tiffany, how may I help you?"

The co-manager made a mental note to reward herself after this call because her tone was completely professional.

"Hello, this is Blossom Utonium, co-manager of the X Games. Is there any possible way that I can speak to Mr. Jojo right now?"

"Let me check, please hold," the lady said, leaving her with some type of elevator music.

To pass the time, she got up and went into the kitchen to fix herself something to eat. After successfully making a sandwich, the voice came back.

"I'm sorry, but he's completely busy at the moment."

Blossom's soul was crushed, but then it came back when the woman continued.

"Though, he says he can meet up with you three weeks from today at 7' o clock at night. Is that alright for you?"

"Yes ma'am, it is. Thank you."

"Your welcome and have a good day today."

Her finger pressed the 'end call' button. She did it! She's going to get a meeting with Mojo Jojo! What is she going to wear? What's she going to say? What if he says no? The determined teenager shook her head stubbornly. No, she's GOING to convince this man to sponsor the X Games and he's GOING to like it! With a huff, she marched upstairs to her room and searched for the perfect outfit, biting the sandwich. Her phone buzzed, indicating that someone left a message.

**From: Bubbly Bubs**

**Subject: Dinner. Sent from Townsville at 2:32pm.**

_Don't forget you have to make dinner tomorrow night, sissy! Me and BC would like lasagna with extra cheese, sauce, and layers :D._

She chuckled at their choice, then answered.

**To: Bubbly Bubs**

**Subject: Sure. Sent from Townsville at 2:33pm.**

_Alright. And guess what? I got an appointment with Mojo Jojo in three weeks! I'll explain afterwards, when you get here with BC._

After getting an 'Okay' in return, she turned to her closet. A black pencil skirt and a fitting white blouse caught her attention. Some black flats volunteered to finish it off. Now that her outfit has been chosen, she picked up the phone and told her boss about the news. He seemed to be impressed.

"That's excellent! But this is also important, so don't mess this up, Ms. Utonium; my trust is stored in you."

"Don't worry about a thing, sir, everything's under control."

"I hope you're right."

"I have to go, Mr. Banks. Making a speech about sponsoring isn't as easy as it sounds."

"But of course. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

She hung up and wondered over to her desktop, opening up Microsoft Word. The sounds of silent 'tap's went throughout the whole house with an occasional sandwich munch every here and there. A small question bothered her as the silence crawled under her skin.

Wouldn't it be better to have someone to share the house with?

Her head shook as she focused back on her screen. No, it wouldn't. There would need to be more cleaning, cooking, washing, and supporting. The husband would probably nag about everything; the kids would probably be rebellious and loud, and the in-laws would probably beg the husband to file a divorce. Where did she get these ideas? From her biological mother. She abandoned her father for a man with more money and youth. Blossom was four years old when her 'mother' left and never returned. Her father told Blossom and her sisters that she went on a vacation, but as she grew up, she figured it out on her own. That's why she studied her heart out; to help her father get back on his feet in the financial business. When she was ten, her dad met a woman named Dianne Keane. She had jet black hair and bright blue eyes. The woman was kind to the girls, and she always encouraged them on getting an education to show people they can be someone big in life. And it worked. At the moment, the future Mr. and Mrs. Utonium are on a cruise around the world. They'd be back in a couple of months, but who knew it'd be hard for the girls to let them go- even if it was for a while? Blossom snapped her eyes open, away from the memories, and read her draft.

"Not bad," she mumbled once she finished the first half.

A loud knock was heard from the front door. She got up and walked towards it.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"The police! We know you're hiding a room full of illegal drugs and weed in there, now open up so we can split it!" a feminine voice yelled from the other side.

Blossom laughed and opened it, revealing Buttercup in her police uniform.

"How'd you know?" she snickered playfully.

"Because you look high. Listen, Bubs told me that you said yes to the lasagna we wanted for dinner- Thank God-, and I came here because I wanted to know the specific reason why you're meeting with _the_ Mojo Jojo."

The older sibling stretched. "I'll explain it when Bubbles gets here."

"But she's going to take forever!" the policewoman whined.

"Who's going to take forever?" a voice asked behind them.

They snapped their heads to see their blonde sister.

"I came as fast as I could," she said, then noticing Blossom's look. "Without using my powers, of course."

"Good," Blossom nodded. "Now come on, I'll make some coffee."

The guests nodded and went to take a seat as their pink-eyed sister went into the kitchen to get started on the drinks. As she started the story of why she had to get an appointment with one of the most successful men on Earth, the coffee pot gurgled. Buttercup was annoyed and Bubbles was mildly surprised at the end.

"Why couldn't that old man ask the manager to do it? And did he have to drag your job into it? Seriously, he has no IQ point in that big, bald, shiny head of his, does he?" Buttercup ranted, crossing her arms above her chest.

"What's the manager's name again? Jenny? Well, whatever it is, she seems like she does nothing all of the time. You're the co-manager and you've already advertised the X Games on the web, sent the invites, and made an appointment with Mojo Jojo!" Bubbles cried. "How you haven't been moved up to the manager position is another mystery of the world!"

Blossom smiled. "Thanks for the words, but it's alright. I get paid twelve dollars an hour for 11 hours. I'm pretty good where I'm at."

"You can do better," Buttercup huffed.

When the carrot-head got up to serve the coffee, she started a new topic. "Did you know Mojo Jojo has kids and a wife?"

"He does?" Bubbles questioned. "How many kids?"

"Three," Buttercup answered. "I see one of them down at the station weekly."

"You do?" Blossom continued, pouring the hot drink into three mugs.

"Yeah, his name's Butch. Thank God I'm not his partol officer or else I swear I would've wiped that stupid smirk off his face ages ago!"

"What about the other two?" Bubbles asked.

"One of them has orange hair and red eyes while the other one has blue eyes and blonde hair."

"Really? What about Butch?" Bubbles quizzed.

"He has black hair and green eyes," Buttercup remarked, watching carefully as Blossom set a mug of coffee in front of her. "What? No cream or sugar?"

The requested items were thrown to her face. "Thanks."

Bubbles received her share of the sweet sugar and poured some into her black coffee, then sipped it. "Please tell me you're not going to wear something horrible to your appointment, sis."

"I don't dress like BC."

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>Buttercup walked out of her sister's house once she realized her break was almost over. Too bad she couldn't take a mug of coffee with her. The last time she took one, she ended up breaking it over a criminal's head during a robbery. She walked towards her squad car and was about to get in until someone called her name.<p>

"BC! Hold up a sec!" a voice yelled.

She turned around to see her best friend and partner in crime, Blade.

"Hey dude!" she grinned as they did their secret handshake.

They slapped their hands, connected their fingers, turned it flat, raised their hands up, wriggled them, placed them against each other, curled their thumbs together, and made eagle-like motions.

"Screw anyone but each other!" they recited before high-5ing.

"That never gets old, 'ey BC?" Blade chuckled, wrapping his arm around her neck and giving her a noogie.

She retaliated and punched him in the shoulder. "Nope!"

"Come on, we have duties to report to," he said, sprinting into the driver seat and slamming the door shut.

"Blade!" Buttercup growled, banging on the window.

He childishly stuck his tongue out and turned the engine on. "You either get in or take a hike!"

She hissed at him and stomped over to the passenger seat, smacking the back of his head.

"Ouch," he winced before driving off.

Since they couldn't turn the normal radio on during duty, they settled on singing their own song.

"F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and me, N is anywhere and anytime at all; DOWN HERE IN THE DEEP BLUE SEA!" they sang, rolling the windows down.

"F is for fuckers who don't know how to shut up, U is for you suck, N is for nowhere and no time at all to hear your screeching voices; DOWN HERE IN THE CITY OF TOWNSVILLE!" a masculine voice roared from another vehicle.

Buttercup ignored it, but Blade refused to. In fact, he found the man who sang it and turned on the sirens, following his vehicle. Eventually, the car slowed down and stopped in front of a McDonalds restaurant.

"You know, you can't give him a ticket for disrespect," Buttercup informed, leaning back on her seat.

"I can't, but he seemed a little too young to be smoking," Blade muttered, stepping out of the car and walking over to the man's window.

She sighed and got her gun ready. Another day, another illegal act. Nineteen and a police officer? She's lucky she has connections to the mayor. Once the green-eyed female walked out of the squad car, she joined her companion. The man that was driving had his jet black hair tied into a small ponytail and emerald green eyes glinting in mischief. You're kidding.

"Why hello there, Butch," she greeted casually.

Butch looked up at her and leaned on his window, setting his chin on his bicep. "Well, look-y here; it's Buttercup. How's it going, cupcake?"

"You never told me your age," Blade cut in, blocking Butch's view from his best friend.

"If you move it aside, I'll tell that lovely friend of yours," Butch smirked.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Buttercup remarked, stepping in front of him and sending a glare his way.

"You sure? Don't you know who my father is?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Yes, but I honestly don't care. You do the crime, you pay the time," she said in annoyance.

"Time?" he scoffed. "My dad can always pay for me to get out of jail, ya know."

"Spoiled brat," Blade mumbled.

"What?" Butch snapped, getting out of his car.

Buttercup groaned. Great, just what she needed. Two morons with temper issues. She stopped Butch by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't listen to him," she sighed. "We'll leave you with a warning this time, but you won't be so lucky if we stop you again. Let's get out of here, Blade."

He nodded reluctantly, walking back to the squad car. "Whatever you say, BC."

She was about to follow him, but Butch held her arm back. "How about you and me meet up after your shift tonight?"

His fingers lingered over her shoulders as his hot breath huffed over her ear. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of cigarettes. Her index and middle finger formed a peace sign and trapped the lit cigar between themselves, taking it away from his lips.

"Smoking isn't really for you, tough guy."

She threw it on the ground, stomped on it, and walked to the squad car.

Blade started up the engine once she got in. As they drove off, Buttercup noticed Butch lighting another cancer stick. She rolled her eyes and paid attention to the road.

"He's seriously spoiled," Blade stated as they went into the highway.

Buttercup shrugged and folded her arms behind her head. A small silence passed before the radio buzzed.

"We need Squad Unit Seventeen on House 214 in Main Westerson Street. A little girl on Amber Alert is believed to be hidden there."

Blade took the radio and spoke into it.

"Squad Unit Seventeen is on it."

He turned the police lights on and made a U-Turn on the field next to them, turning to the first intersection on the right. The car was going 60 MPH, so they made it to their destination in five minutes tops. The police duo ran up to the door and sent each other looks, nodding. Blade kicked it down and pointed his gun out while Buttercup stayed to a side, hers ready for action.

"I don't think anyone's home," Blade whispered, walking in.

Buttercup followed him and watched his back. The light sounds of something moving were heard from a long, long distance. The officers nodded at each other, walking deeper into the house. They stopped upon a room, where they saw their worst and gruesome crime scene ever. One of Buttercup's hands covered her mouth to make sure vomit wouldn't leak on the floor.

"Demented freak," Blade whispered, his eyes widening.

Blood smeared the walls, in forms of strange signs and spelling words like 'Die' and 'Stop'. Four body bags were piled in a corner, releasing a horrid stench.

"We need all available units to search 214 Main Westerson Street. Scenes of murder and torture endure one of the rooms, but there is still no sign of the abducted child," Buttercup murmured into her radio, trying not to gag.

Blade tapped her shoulder and whispered into her ear. "BC, we have to keep looking around the house."

She nodded. "Let's split up; it'd be faster. Plus, it's not like we can die with a simple stab or bullet."

"True, but be careful, alright?"

"You have my word, now let's move it."

They separated and went in different directions. Buttercup walked down a hallway and opened a closet door, her gun in front of her. A handful of voodoo dolls were present, along with some skulls and creepy baby dolls. She irked and closed the door, checking the next room.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" a soft voice asked, as if it was the millionth time no one answered.

"Hello? It's the police," Buttercup called.

A sudden moving noise was heard, as if an animal moved inside of its cage.

"Hello? Hello! It's me! Kyra Thompson! Oh God, please help me; h-he'll be here any time soon and I don't know what he has planned!" the voice pleaded in a frightened tone. Sobs were soon echoing the room.

"Please calm down, Kyra. I'll get you out of here as soon as I can, but don't stop talking, alright?"

The unseen girl hiccupped. "O-Okay."

"Tell me, how are old are you?"

"I-I'm thirteen."

Buttercup followed the voice to the floor. "Cool. Now, what's your favorite color?"

"O-o-orange."

"Why?" she continued, looking around for a secret door.

"I don't k-know."

A small silence passed.

"Kyra, c'mon; I need to hear your voice so I can get an idea of where the door is at. Why is orange your favorite color?"

Another silence.

Buttercup stood still, her voice using a warning-type of tone your mother would give you when you've already met your limit in an argument. "_Kyra_."

"B-because it's the color of my favorite memory!" the girl finally answered hastily, then lowering her volume. "My parents took my sister and me to Disney Land for a week as a reward for passing the school year. I remember we were at a small table in a restaurant in Disney when I noticed a stand that sold Disney balloons. Dad asked me if I wanted one and I said yes. He got up and walked us over to the balloon salesman and waited for me to choose a color."

"Uh-huh," Buttercup nodded, knowing Kyra stopped to see if she was still there.

A small light shined in her eye. Bingo.

"My dad asked me which one I wanted and, I don't know why, but the orange one stood out more than every other color," Kyra giggled a little bit, sniffing afterwards. "It was really weird, really, because before that day, I hated orange."

The green-eyed officer went towards the metal hatch and noticed a lock.

"My sister came over with my mom and immediately asked for a pink one. Mom and Dad took a picture of us and said that they would keep the photo as a reminder of how much our family has grown."

After pulling out a bobby pin from her hair, Buttercup inserted it into the lock and quickly unlocked it.

"Ever since that day, my favorite color has been orange. And, honestly, if I get to go home today, I'm going to hug my parents and sister like crazy since they've been the only thing I've fought to stay alive for."

The victim let out a small 'eep' when a loud creak was heard, followed by a slam. Buttercup jumped into the dark abyss-like cellar and turned the light on.

"Well, get your 'I Love You' speech ready because I will personally make sure that you see your family today," she smirked, walking over to Kyra and picking the lock to her cage.

She had long brown hair and blue eyes, which were now full of tears of joy. The thirteen-year-old took her hero's offered hand and got up to her feet.

"Let's get out of here," Buttercup said, giving her a playful wink.

Kyra smiled and joined her to the surface. They were close to the door when a loud bang echoed through the halls. They both snapped towards the direction it came from.

'I can't leave her alone,' Buttercup thought as she looked from the door to the bang

She finally made up her mind, taking the girl's hand and running towards the sound.

"Stay behind me and don't move unless I say so, got it?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am!"

They stopped abruptly when they ran into a room and saw a man pointing a gun at them while pointing another at Blade.

"If I knew I was going to have guests, I would've been prepared," the man chortled, looking from Buttercup to the girl behind her.

"Where do you think you're going, you little bitch? With them?" he laughed, motioning the gun towards the policewoman in front of her. "After this, you're going to stay in your cage, but this time, you won't get food for a whole week."

"No," Buttercup growled, stepping up. "She's not going to go back to that cage you sick, mental, psychotic demon."

"Actually, the name's Ted, but that could work too," he grinned manically, pointing the gun to her chest. "Goodbye, police officer. Thank you for your services on Earth."

He pulled the trigger, but, to his surprise, the bullet bounced off of her body and went back to him. His eyes widened when it landed where his heart was supposed to be. He shook, looking down at the hole in his chest and coughed out blood. His body deteriorated downwards until it landed on the cold, tiled floor with a 'thump'. Blade walked behind him and shook his head.

"People are so stupid sometimes," he sighed, turning his radio on and giving a report of what just happened.

His best friend only chuckled and turned to the stunned girl behind her, bending her knees to match her height.

"Well, Kyra. You ready to go see your parents?"

* * *

><p>Bubbles got out of her car, her pencil and pen ready. Working as an art teacher at the Art Institute of Townsville paid really well, and since she loved art already, teaching it made it all the better! Her students have been improving and so has she. Her feet slowed down to a stop when she saw a tall man in a dark blue hoodie looking around, then back down to what seemed like a map. Since his head was covered by the hood, she walked in front of him.<p>

"Excuse me sir, but are you lost?" she asked, looking up to try to get a glance of his face.

His face was covered by his blonde hair, but his lips were visible. She received no verbal response; the man's hands moved.

'Sign language,' Bubbles thought as she read what he was trying to say.

'I'm kind of lost. Today's my first day at the Art Institute, but I can't seem to find it.'

She smiled, and instead of talking, she decided to use his language.

'Lucky for you, I happen to work there. Which class are you taking?'

His head cocked to one side. 'You know sign language?'

'I took it when I was in high school.'

'Hold on a second; aren't you a little too young to be teaching at an institute?'

'Isn't it too cold to be conversing out here? Come on, let's go inside.'

He nodded and followed her into the warm building. She sighed in content and turned to him.

'Aren't you going to take your hoodie off? It's pretty warm inside.'

'Maybe later.'

"Bubbles, can you come over here for a second?" the woman sitting in the office called.

"Alright, give me a sec!" Bubbles called back before sending a smile towards the stranger's way. "I have to go. Maybe I'll see you around."

'I doubt it, but, hopefully, you will.'

With a small wave, the blonde female walked off to the help the office lady, unaware of the look the secret man was giving her. Love? No. Like? Nope. Interest? That's more like it. She has this type of aura that seemed different than everyone else's.

"Is there a problem, Mrs. Piper?" Bubbles asked once she reached the office.

"Can you take these papers to Mr. Morris? He's next to your classroom, isn't he?" the woman asked her, placing a packet on top of the shiny desk.

"Yeah, he is. I'll give them to him as soon as I reach my floor," she smiled, taking the thick packet of papers and walking into the next available elevator.

"Thank you!" Mrs. Piper yelled from her chair.

"No problem!"

Once the young teacher reached her destination, she quickly placed the packet in the room next to hers and walked into class. Some of her students were already there, looking like they were ready to learn.

"Good morning," Bubbles greeted cheerfully.

She received 'Morning, Ms. Utonium's and 'What's up's as a reply. After readying her papers for today, a knock was heard from the door.

"Ms. Utonium, you have a new student today."

The teacher looked over to see the secretary with the man from earlier. His hood was down, letting everyone see his perfect blonde hair and electric blue eyes, which, at the moment, were full of curiosity and wonder. He walked over to his teacher, his eyes widening a little.

'You're my teacher? Cool,' he smiled, moving his hands.

She smiled back before he handed her a sticky note.

'Boomer Jojo has been ordered to only use his initials on assignments and presentations for this class to stay away from any unwanted attention. He is only to be called Boomer. -Sophie Piper.'

Before Bubbles could ask anything about this, the teacher noticed Mrs. Piper already ran off to do whatever it is a secretary needs to do.

"Um," Bubbles chuckled, "Boomer, you can go take a seat next Kyle. Kyle, raise your hand."

The teenager obeyed and waited until the new student sat down.

"Sup? I'm Kyle," he greeted with a small, two-finger salute.

Boomer put his hand out. His fellow classmate shook it.

"So, from what the teach said, your name must be Boomer. Nice," he continued.

Boomer nodded, kind of happy that someone's talking to him for something that doesn't involve money.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Kyle asked, leaning back and crossing his arms behind his head.

The blonde shook his head before Bubbles cleared her throat.

"Okay class, let's get started," she announced.

The room got quiet as she turned to the board with a blue expo marker.

"Today we're going to continue with our project, so please take out your materials and artwork and get started. Kyle, can you explain to Boomer what we're doing?" she asked as she wrote down the her way of grading the project on the board.

"Sure," Kyle shrugged, turning to Boomer. "You see, we have to draw how we see our own world, then we have to modify it on the computer later on during life. It sounds a little cheesy, but imagine it. How do you see the world you're living in? Chaotic, peaceful, stupid? I'm drawing a bunch of abandoned buildings and cloudy skies since I used to live in a town like that. What're you going to draw?"

Boomer moved his hands, only to get a confused look from Kyle. He frowned. Kyle's face brightened as he dug into his backpack and fished out a piece of paper and a pen.

"You know, I don't know sign language since I took Spanish in high school," he said, then taking his art project out with a couple of sketching pencils. "But you always write what your thoughts are. You can write, right?"

Boomer rolled his eyes and nodded. He was mute, not an idiot. After writing a quick sentence, he went up to Ms. Utonium and tapped her shoulder.

The teacher turned around with a smile and looked up at him.

"If you're looking for the paper, it's over where the shelf is at," she informed. "And since I didn't see you with a backpack, I'll lend you one of my sketching pencils for today."

He nodded and went to retrieve his needed items.

'I've got to go get some school supplies later on today. Maybe Butch will come,' he thought.

Once he sat down, Kyle looked over at him.

"What do you mean no spoilers? Tell me!" he whined, throwing his note back at him.

Boomer laughed quietly, shaking his head and starting his project idea. It began as a nice, bright-type of town with glowing lights around the buildings, but then the sky became dark and black. A pair of white eyes were on the top, the pupils dilated. Boomer shivered at the memory of those evil, lurky eyes. After hearing absolute quiet and the sounds of pencils scribbling across paper, Bubbles walked over to her desk to play some music from her laptop.

_I'M TIRED, I'M WORN, MY HEART IS HEAVY_

_FROM THE WORK IT TAKES, TO KEEP ON BREATHING_

_I'VE MADE MISTAKES, I'VE LET MY HOPE FAIL_

Boomer arched an eyebrow questioningly. Wasn't this song kind of depressing to be playing? He shrugged and continued working; it wasn't that bad.

_MY SOUL FEELS CRUSHED, BY THE WEIGHT OF THIS WORLD_

_AND I KNOW YOU CAN GIVE ME REST_

_SO I CRY OUT WITH ALL I THAT HAVE LEFT_

_LET ME SEE REDEMPTION WIN, LET ME KNOW THE STRUGGLE ENDS_

_THAT YOU CAN MEND A HEART, THAT'S FRAIL AND TORN_

_I WANNA KNOW A SONG CAN RISE FROM THE ASHES OF A BROKEN LIFE,_

_AND ALL THAT'S DEAD INSIDE, CAN BE REBORN_

_'CAUSE I'M WORN_

The class's silence was oddly calm. Boomer was able to sketch out ugly guidelines for his idea. While he got to work, Bubbles sat on her desk while tapping away on her laptop, pondering about Blossom's meeting with Mojo Jojo. A small notification popped on one end of her screen, snapping her out of her thoughts. It was a message from her best friend, Blare. She smiled and decided to take a short break to see what he wrote.

**From: Blare Jomo**

**To: Bubbles Utonium**

**Subject: Watching You :P**

_Hello there, it's your stalker. Can you do me a favor and look out your humongous window and try to find me next door?_

Bubbles glanced over at the glass barrier to her right and saw a man waving at her from his office in Coca Cola's official company building. She waved back at him.

**From: Bubbles Utonium**

**To: Blare Jomo**

**Subject: Let Me Work**

_Hello there, it's your victim :D. Can you do ME a favor and let me work? I'll meet up with you and the rest for lunch later on today, 'kay?_

He instantly sent a 'Fine, but you owe me a drink!' She rolled her eyes playfully and started reading her study guide for the next project. After finishing the first couple of pages, she got up on her feet and walked around her classroom to see everyone's progress. When her eyes landed on Boomer's work, she instantly took note of the eyes floating in the air.

'_I wonder who's eyes are those_?'

* * *

><p>The end of the day finally arrived as Brick walked out of the mansion and towards the park, his black jacket on and his beanie in place. He stared at his reflection on the glass window of one of the nearby stores, removing his hood. He glanced at his left wrist to see the how much the tree has grown. His eyebrows narrowed.<p>

'I'll never get back to normal. I'm going to stay stuck like this ugly beast for the rest of my Hell-ish eternity.'

A growl escaped his throat as he tried remembering his auburn hair. Different types of black-lined patterns decorated his skin, along with scars. He regrets walking through the alley that day; it was his fault, and to make things worse, he dragged his brothers down with him. He was at the wrong place at the wrong time. He kept the collar of his jacket over his mouth, making sure that no one could see the markings on his neck or chest. Even his arms was cursed with those blasted linings. He wondered through the park, drowning in his pool of thoughts. He kept his head down to prevent people from seeing him.

A year.

That damn witch gave him a fucking year to get a girl to fall for him! If he had a decade, it still wouldn't be enough time! No girl in their right mind would ever love him looking like this! He made sure nobody was around before letting out a roar of total anger and punching a tree. As if having his beastly exterior wasn't bad enough, he also had powers. It used to be cool when he had his red hair and popularity, but it wasn't anywhere near attractive now. Where're those whores who told them they would love him no matter what? Not here!

Brick sighed heavily before hearing the light sounds of someone walking down the sidewalk. He stiffened and instantly jumped on one of the tree branches. He glanced below, noticing that it was a girl who was strolling in during his half-walk half-anger-release walk. She had long orange hair and...pink eyes? He focused on her face, not believing what he was seeing. Someone else has abnormal eyes besides him? To his utter dismay, the stranger decided to settle under the tree he was seeking salvation from. She ran her hands through her hair, laying her head back and releasing a sigh that contained a couple snowflakes. Now curious, Brick craned his neck as an attempt to see if she was really breathing ice. The mysterious girl looked at her surroundings before letting out another icy breath. Brick felt confused, quietly huffing. No ice. He tried, tried, and tried over again.

WHEEZE!

Brick slapped a hand over his mouth, his eyed widening. Before the girl could look up, another girl decided to walk up to her.

"Blossom!"

They looked over to see a woman who sent this 'Blossom' person a glare.

"Jenny?" Blossom asked, puzzled.

'Jenny' stood in front of her, crossing her arms over her semi-flat chest.

"What're you doing here?" Blossom quizzed, getting up.

"Stopping you from taking my place as manager, that's what!"

"What're you talking about?"

"The hell am I witnessing?" Brick whispered silently to himself.

Blossom looked around, then back up to the tree. Brick sucked in his breath and flipped over, letting his jacket camouflage with the tree's leaves.

'_How the Hell did she hear me?!_' he screamed in his head.

"Stop looking around and pay attention!" Jenny barked, poking her finger on Blossom's chest, making Brick turn back around. "Don't you dare try anything else on Banks, because if you do, I know people who will take you and your family down; one by one."

Blossom snapped her eyes back at the older woman, livid. She stepped in her personal space and poked back. "Who do you think you are? If Mr. Banks decides to make me manager, then toughen up and try a little harder to keep your spot! What have you done for the X Games besides ordering people around? And even getting _that_ wrong?"

Jenny took a step back in shock, but she then ran a hand across Blossom's cheek with a loud CRACK. "Ever heard of respecting your elders?"

Brick watched in total interest, wanting to know what Blossom would do next. He was disappointed when she did nothing and stayed quiet. Jenny took that as a sign of defeat and smirked.

"See you at work tomorrow, Blossy Bitch."

It took Brick a quick reminder of how he didn't need to step in a woman's fight to not laser Jenny's hair off. Blossom let out a sigh and closed her eyes, sitting back down in her original spot.

"You know, you can come down now."

Brick's shoulders went up in fright. How did she...?

Blossom rammed her elbow on the trunk of the tree, making Brick loose his balance and fall perfectly next to her. He quickly put his head down, covering his face with his jacket.

"You mind telling me why you were hiding up there?" she asked, looking up at the sky.

He shook his head instantly. "Listen, um, Blossom, was it? I've got to go-"

"Answer me."

She looked over at him and noticed he was hiding his face with the hood of jacket. "I don't let random strangers stalk me and let them walk away in one piece."

He lowered his voice a couple of octaves to try to sound like he was someone that had the capability to kill her. "Sorry to deflate your ego, but I wasn't stalking you."

She rolled her eyes. "Then what were you doing up in the tree?"

Brick resisted the urge to blow her head off her shoulders. "Nunya."

"Business?" she chortled, knowing the old verbal trick.

"That's a smart girl, now do you mind? Spending my free night with a complete stranger wasn't exactly on my agenda."

Blossom ignored his remark and noticed that his hood was still on his head. "You know, you don't have to hide your face from me; I won't report you to the police immediately."

He shook his head stubbornly. "You wouldn't want to see me."

"And why not?"

"Just because. By the way, I've been meaning to ask you, why didn't you beat the living shit out of that one chick?"

To his surprise, she giggled. It was a cute giggle, but he ignored his thought. "She's my boss, and I can't hurt her or else it'll hurt _me_ on the long run."

"Oh," Brick replied, staring at the sky.

Just before another silence flew by, Brick's stomach growled. He winced; skipping out on lunch wasn't such a great idea. Blossom held her laughter back.

"You hungry?" she asked.

"Uh," Brick flushed, rubbing the back of his neck, "yeah. I skipped out on lunch today."

She poked his shoulder. "You shouldn't be doing that; it isn't good for your system."

He didn't reply, letting her know that she should continue.

"Wait for me here."

He lifted his head up an inch to get a glance at her face. "Where are you off to?"

Without a word, Blossom got up and walked away, leaving Brick to his thoughts.

'The fuck is wrong with this girl?' he quizzed himself, shaking his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Guess who's baaaaaacccckkkk?~~<strong>

**Here's chapter one! Read, fave, REVIEW, etc. Bye guys~~**


	2. Dinner Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the Rights!**

* * *

><p>Butch entered the store with Boomer by his side. He was- unfortunately -dragged to join him on his school supply shopping tonight. Butch stuck his earbuds in and turned the volume up, letting the blonde man lead the way.<p>

"So, why're you even going to college?" Butch questioned, concious of the differences between the volume of his voice and the music. "I mean, Dad can just pass the business down to Brick and we can live off of the money he makes."

Instead of answering, Boomer kept walking down the aisle, looking around for the needed items on his list. Observing the store in total boredom, Butch spotted a familiar figure on the opposite side.

Policewoman Buttercup.

She had the body of a goddess and the attitude of a badass; it was pretty attractive to the Jojo descendant. Maybe she can be his new target, or how most people put it, "girlfriend". The raven-haired teen nudged his brother when he spotted a blondie by his prey; Boomer can _really_ use a girlfriend to mingle with.

"Check out the babes," Butch muttered near his ear.

When Boomer turned around, he wasn't amused when he saw the Utonium sisters picking out tomato sauces. He moved his hands.

'The blonde one is my teacher, stupid.'

Butch stared at him incrediously, his jaw hitting the ground. "Da-mn! You for real? She looks younger than you!"

The blue-eyed teen shrugged, returning to his list. As Boomer did his "manly" shopping, Butch removed one of his buds to listen to the conversation the policewoman and the blonde. Buttercup was too busy talking into her phone to notice a twenty-year-old man glancing at her.

"Sis, how many times have we told you NOT to invite random strangers to dinner?" she questioned with a groan, then stood quiet for a small amount of time. "Well, we never needed to tell you because it's a stupid thing to do!"

"BC, tone it down," the blonde woman said calmly, taking the phone away from her and speaking into it. "Hey, it's me. Is the guy coming or not?"

She waited for a second before speaking. "Why aren't you telling him?"

While she kept talking into the phone, Buttercup mumbled under her breath, saying something about getting the cheese. Butch smirked and placed the other bud back in. Boomer moved his hands when he noticed his brother walking past him with a casual look on his face.

'Where you going?'

"I'm in a mood for some cheese sticks," Butch said calmly, stepping into the dairy section.

Boomer stared at his retreating figure questioningly. But didn't he...?

Butch stuffed his hands in his hoodie's pouch and stared at the wide variety of cheeses. Parmessan cheese, swiss cheese, blue cheese. Why couldn't everyone stick with one type of cheese? With a careless shrug, he chose a random package of cheese sticks. Even with his loud music on, Butch heard someone question his dairy choice.

"Huh; never pictured you as the "low-calorie" cheese type."

He turned on his heel and went face-to-face with his patrol officer, Mitch Mitchelson. His body stiffened.

"Mitch," Butch anknowledged with a nod, trying to seem like he wasn't worried about the fact his father called the station a few hours ago and personally told the chief that he wouldn't pay for another fine or ticket under the name Butch Jojo. "What's up?"

"It's past your curfue," Mitch stated, crossing his muscular arms. "What're you doing in the store?"

"Uh, you know, the funny thing is, um," Butch chuckled," my brother made me come here so we could get his school supplies."

"You DO remember what happens if you leave your house past your curfue, right?" Mitch continued, taking a step closer. "Come on, my car's outside."

Butch cut his innocent act and groaned. "Aw, c'mon dude. Can you just do me a favor here?"

Mitch already took his food cart and the rule-breaker's wrist. "Let's go."

Before Butch could laser his hand and run away, Buttercup noticed them and walked over.

"What? You two going out or something?" she chuckled.

"No, but we should," Butch smirked, giving her a flirtatious wink.

She rolled her eyes at him and turned over to Mitch. "What happened?"

"This idiot happened to have skipped out on his curfue today, so I have to take him down to the station," Mitch explained.

"But he came here with a police escort," she said after a couple of seconds.

Both men gave her a questioning look. "Who?"

One of her eyebrows twitched in annoyance as she indicated towards herslef. "Jojo called the mayor and requested a police escort so he could come here; needless to say, I was assigned since you were out."

"Seriously? The mayor?" Mitch scoffed. "I'd rather believe in Sasquatch than this guy calling the mayor and getting his request approved."

"Call the big man himself tomorrow," Buttercup insisted. "You'll find the results pretty surprising."

Mitch gave her a skeptical look. "Fine, but if we get in trouble, this was all your idea."

"Whatever," she remarked with a roll of her eyes, taking Butch's ear and yanking him around the store. "Tell Robin I said hi."

"Will do," Mitch responded, taking his grocery list and continuing his cheese hunt.

Butch held a painful breath in as Buttercup continued the search for her sister, who must be draining her phone's battery power.

He couldn't help himself anymore. "Ouch! BC-ow! Stop i-ouch! Ow-cut it-OUCH!"

She pulled on his ear even tighter, turning it red. Butch tried prying her hands off, but it was futile. How was this girl stronger than him?! Once they both reached Bubbles at the beverage aisle, she was just hanging up. Bubbles contained her giggles when she spotted the green-eyed duo heading her way.

"Do I want to know what happened?" she smirked.

"This moron got in trouble and I got him out of it," Buttercup sighed. "I have to make a call, and it needs to be done tonight."

Bubbles nodded, then looked at the man her sister rescued harshly. Her eyes squinted, only to widen after a quick observation.

"BC, hold up, is this guy Butch?" she questioned, re-calling the description given to her hours ago.

"Yeah," Buttercup shrugged. "You guys can blab to get familiar once we get out of here."

"Alright then, I got everything on the list," Bubbles smiled, handing the phone back to its rightful owner. "Time to go to Blossom's."

"Wait a second," Butch said, stopping the both of them. "Blossom Utonium? As in, the co-manager of the X Games Blossom Utonium? THAT Blossom?"

The sisters glanced at each other and nodded slowly.

"Can I go meet her," he stuffed his hands into his pockets and shuffled his feet with his head down, "and, you know, maybe get a tour around?"

Buttercup exchanged glances with Bubbles. They both faced him, ready with their answers.

"Sure, whatever."

"I'm sorry, but no."

They both looked at each other for what seemed like forever before Bubbles smiled sweetly, stepping behind Buttercup and covering her mouth up with a hand. "I'm sorry, but you can't. She's awfully pre-occupied as it is, so I guess you'll have to try another ti-_OW_!"

She yanked her hand back from her her sister's teeth, observing the small bite marks and shooting her a fierce glare. "What was that for?!"

Buttercup smirked in triumph and crossed her arms. "You know better than to do that, Bubs."

And with that, she turned around to face Butch, her business look on. "We will allow you to see Blossom, but if you want a tour, you have to ask her personally. I mean, she's going over to you father's company soon to ask for a sponsorship anyways."

Butch's eyes widened slightly in interest. "Sounds cool. When is she going exactly?"

His "temporary police escort" chuckled, looking up at him. "You're not going to meet her so easily, though. For the next two weeks, I don't want you doing any drugs or getting in trouble."

He stared at her in disbelief. "What? No way!"

Whether his father was going to pay his fines or not, he's not leaving his valuable drugs! It's the only thing that keeps himself calm in this fucking insane planet, and crazy bitches like her, too!

Buttercup shrugged and took her groceries, walking away with Bubbles by her side. "Alright; I guess you won't be put down for the annual X Games this year, or any year because, seriously, who's ever going to offer you a deal like this ever again?"

Butch grunted and turned away, resisting the urge to give in. "Not happening."

"If you're not going to accept, then come on. I have to escort you home, remember?"

He huffed. "Fine. Let me just get my brother."

The siblings continued their walk to the self-checkout aisle while the green Ruff dragged his feet over to the school supplies section. His brother just finished getting everything that he needed.

Boomer signed him. 'Where's the cheese sticks?'

Butch simply took his wrist and practically dragged him over to the same register the Utonium sisters were in. Boomer took his wrist back and patiently waited until they were done. Once Bubbles and Buttercup had everything in their arm cart, Boomer quickly scanned his own things. He noticed Butch leaving with the girls and rose a brow. His brother killed two birds with one stone, huh?

'I knew my teacher was just another air-head looking for someone to have fun with,' Boomer thought with a roll of his eyes before catching up to Butch and signing him again.

'You going to come with me or not?'

Butch shook his head. "I have to go with them; the raven one is my police escort for the night."

"Hey Boomer," Bubbles smiled, giving him a small wave.

He returned the gesture and headed over to his car, waiting for the others. When both cars roared alive, Boomer led the way to their house. The sun was on its way down, meaning dinner needed to be made soon. It was a short ten-minute drive to the mansion where Mrs. Jojo was sat outside, looking around in a worried manner. Once she spotted the two cars, she relaxed her shoulders and waited patiently. Since Boomer was the first one to park the car, he was the first one who greeted his mother. She hugged him tightly; he squeezed back.

"Boomer, sweetie! What took you so long? And where's Butch?" she asked frantically, noticing that the car only held his school supplies.

"Right here," Butch called, getting out of Buttercup's car.

His mother went to give him a hug as well. "Welcome home. Oh, and who're these two young ladies?"

Buttercup glanced at Bubbles, whom shrugged. "I'm Butch's police escort for the night; this is my sister, Bubbles."

"Will you both be staying for dinner?"

Bubbles shook her head with a polite smile. "No, we have to go home. Our sister is waiting up on us."

Mrs. Jojo nodded. "Ah, then you must be on your way. I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

After exchanging brief good-byes with the three Jojos, Bubbles and Buttercup headed over to the direction of Blossom's house. The middle-aged woman ushered her sons inside, taking Boomer's bags and following. Throughout the whole time, she couldn't help but wonder where her eldest son was at this time.

* * *

><p>"Brick, come on! I'm not going to lock you up in a closet!" Blossom laughed, taking his arm as they got up to walk over to her car.<p>

The stranger couldn't help but smirk back. "Okay then. You'll just keep me in your basement until the end of time."

Blossom pulled harder and lost her grip, falling on her rear end. "Ow!"

Brick seemed concern for a split moment, but then he ended up roaring in laughter. Blossom glared at him, rubbing her sore spot. "Not funny!"

"Are you sure? It was pretty hilarious to me!" Brick managed to choke out between laughs.

Blossom's vein bulged as she got up and flicked his forehead. The sudden move threw his head back, letting his hood fall backwards. Blossom stopped her pouting and stared at him, cocking her head to a side.

"Brick...?"

His eyes widened as he touched his head, feeling the horrible sensation of his own skin. "What the fuck?"

Blossom got closer and felt his head, her finger tracing every line and design. "Wow."

Brick was about to jerk his head back, but the feeling of someone running their finger through the designs oddly made him still. Blossom stood in front of him and continued to do so until she finally reached an end. Brick was too busy closing his eyes and purring to realize what was going on, so when she finished, his eyes snapped open. He stared down at her, waiting the scream of utter horror and the sprint that often came after that.

Neither happened.

In fact, she cracked a small grin. "Wow."

Brick looked away. "You already said that."

She gave him an intrigued look. "That's because I've never seen anything like it."

He placed his hood over his head again, looking at her. "Not surprising. How many guys have freakish designs on their bald heads?"

"Freakish? Who told you that?"

"Who hasn't?"

"Let's start with me."

He said nothing, letting a small silence pass by. Blossom gave him a wry dimple.

"It's about time we go to my house for dinner. Weren't you "dying of hunger" ten minutes ago?"

"...Yeah."

"Then let's get a move on, shall we?"

They both walked over to her car and got in; Brick enjoyed the strawberry scent. Blossom turned the engine on and drove off to her house, which wasn't very far away. Brick decided to kill some time by meddling with her CDs. She kept her eyes on the road while he clicked different numbers.

"CD one has Matt Redman," she said.

"I don't know who that is, so next," Brick responded, clicking the 2nd button.

"That one has Hillsong."

"Next."

"Toby Mac."

"Next."

"Steven Curtis Chapman."

"Next."

"Ke$ha and Lady Gaga."

"Really?"

"Nope, just kidding. For King And Country."

"Damn it. Next."

"That last one is Brandon Heath."

"Don't you got some other CDs besides these? Who are they anyways?"

"They're Christian singers, now hush. We're almost at my house."

Brick smirked, knowing that this girl was easily ticked. "And what to do we do after we arrive?"

She glanced at him with an arched brow. "We have dinner."

"And then what happens?"

"I kick you out into the street and never see you again."

He chortled, laying his head back; it was nice to joke around with someone outside of the group he had with his brothers. The rest of the way was quiet. The minute they reached a nice two-story house, Brick's eyes widened at the sight of a black mustang parked in the front.

"You have two cars?" he questioned.

"I wish," Blossom chuckled, parallel parking in front of her house and turning the engine off.

"Then who's car is that?" Brick inquired, watching her get out.

"You'll see," she replied, letting him exit the vehicle before locking it.

Brick stood close behind Blossom as she opened the front door and stepped in.

"I'm home!" she called out, slipping her shoes off.

Noticing the white rug that covered every inch of the floor, Brick followed the suit. A blonde-haired girl looked out the kitchen doorway, a smile gracing her features.

"Hey Bloss! Is that our guest?" she asked in a bubbly tone, looking over at Brick. "Hi there; I'm Bubbles.

"Nice to meet you," Brick mumbled silently.

Blossom glanced back at him. "If you're going to be eating, you have to help make the food."

He stared at her in disbelief. "You're kidding."

She shook her head. "Nope."

"But I'm the guest!"

"So?"

"You don't make your guests cook."

"Too bad, now c'mon before I give you dish-duties."

"Please do!" a voice called from the kitchen.

Brick groaned and slowly made his way into the kitchen to see a raven-haired lady rolling out the dough.

"Hey stranger," she greeted casually, tipping her head at him.

"It's Brick," he corrected.

"Ah. So you're the infamous visitor of tonight's dinner," she said, rolling her eyes and letting her hands rest at her sides. "I'm Buttercup. Hey Bloss, you can handle the rest. After all, it _is_ your turn to made dinner tonight."

The eldest Utonium sister just waved her hand lazily. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Wash your hands before touching the TV remote, or anything in general."

"Whatever," Buttercup dismissed, heading over to the nearest restroom.

Brick awkwardly shuffled over to the hostess, nudging her side while keeping his eyes on the ball of dough in his hands.

"What is it?" Blossom quizzed, peering up at his face.

His cheeks flushed a deep scarlet. "What am I supposed to do with this...thing?"

He became more embarrassed when Blossom began to giggle at his culinary ignorance.

"Here, let me show you how it's done," Blossom smiled, rolling her sleeves up to demonstrate the correct way to ready the dough.

* * *

><p>Bubbles sat at the table, taking her laptop out of her purse and opening it up. She quickly typed her password in and went straight to her e-mail. There was at least sixty messages of students asking questions regarding the project and twenty messages from other teachers. One specific e-mail made her laugh quietly, though.<p>

**From: Blare Jomo**

**To: Bubbles Utonium**

**Subject: Where were you?**

_Bubs, where were you at lunch? You never gave me that drink! D:_

Even at the age of twenty, he was so childish. She e-mailed him in return and continued to answer questions.

**To: Blare Jomo**

**From: Bubbles Utonium**

**Subject: Too bad**

_Too bad! :P I had lunch with my sisters today._

After staring at her screen and tapping on her keyboard in a relentless way, Bubbles felt something land on her cheek. It was then that she realized that Brick was trying to "roll" the dough. In reality, it seemed like he massacred it through rough punches.

"Brick, what're you doing?" Bubbles questioned, trying to keep her laughter contained.

"Ruining dinner," Buttercup chortled, walking in as she pocketed her phone.

"Am not," Brick huffed.

"Guys, don't argue," Blossom groaned from the other side of the kitchen.

She resumed to her tomato stirring, making sure the texture was perfect. Buttercup shoved Brick to a side and rolled her sleeves up.

"Let me show you how it's done," she smirked, professionally rolling the dough in her hands and throwing it up in the air.

Brick made mental notes as she caught it and slammed it on the marble counter, taking the nearby rolling pin and flattening it down. She then brought a butcher knife down onto it, cutting them into strips.

'Butcher knife...,' Brick thought, his eyes widening. 'Butch, Boomer, Mom, Dad!'

"I'll be back, oh great dough master," he said, giving Buttercup a mock-bow and stepping into the living room. He glanced at his notifications on his phone. Three missed calls from his father, a missed call from Butch, two missed Skype calls from Boomer, and...

Seven missed calls, five messages, and four voicemails from his mother.

Brick gulped, now hesitating to call his family back. His mother was a dangerous woman when you didn't alert her on your whereabouts. After finally deciding on a decision, he noticed one more notification. It was at the very bottom. There, in bold letters, was the contact name "Buddy". Instead of facing the she-dragon, also known as his mother, he settled on calling his brother.

_Ring_. _Ring. Ring. Ri-_

"Alright, who's the motherfucker that woke me up?"

Brick chuckled with a small glint in his eye. "Were you asleep or what?"

A deep sense of sarcasm replaced Buddy's previous irritated tone. "_No_. I was simply having a fine tea party with the sand man."

"Learn how to take a joke every here and there, bro."

"Learn how to not wake me up in the middle of my naps."

"But wouldn't I be making you a favor?"

"Yes you would, but I really need to catch some sleep for tomorrow."

"Sucks to be you, now why'd you call me?"

"Oh, you're the only one I haven't told yet," Buddy yawned. "I'm coming back home in a day or two."

Brick didn't see that one coming. "Are you kidding? Did you finish college already?"

"Yeah," another yawn, "don't you remember? I went to an early college high school, meaning that I finished two college semesters by the time you and the other stupid ones just graduated high school."

"Oh yes," Brick mused. "You were quite the nerd."

"Fuck off."

Brick let out a hearty laugh. "Love you too. So, when are you arriving specifically?"

"Tomorrow around midnight or one."

"Sweet, I'll be able to wait for you with the rest of the family."

"Awesome, now let me go back to sleep."

"What? But I wanted to recite a whole novel I've been reading recently."

"_Goodbye, Brick_."

"Bye, dude."

_Beep_~!

Brick hung up and returned to the kitchen, where the girls were putting the last touches on the lasagna. Bubbles was the first one to notice him enter.

"Since he didn't help make dinner, he doesn't get any!" she worded, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Yeah!" Buttercup encouraged. "We even had to assist Blossom while you were gone! Go somewhere!"

Brick chuckled when Blossom rolled her eyes at her sisters. She picked up the pan and placed it in the pre-heated oven and setting the time.

"It'll a while for the lasagna to be finished; now what?" she asked, raising a brow and taking a seat.

Brick shrugged and joined her, Bubbles and Buttercup soon following. An awkward silence frosted the tense feeling in the room. Buttercup, whom hated any type of tight atmosphere, attempted to start a conversation.

"So," she began, locking eyes with Brick," tell us, do you have a criminal record?"

"Buttercup!" Bubbles said, astonished at her sister's blunt question. "Don't be rude!"

Blossom stomach puffed in and out as she tried covering her laughter. "Yeah, Tercie."

Buttercup glared at her with her nostrils flaring. "Don't call me that!"

Brick decided to go against the idea of being that quiet friend that never joined the discussion and cut in. "Tercie? Is that your middle name?"

Bubbles grinned maliciously, exchanging glances with Blossom. "No, but we can tell you what it is."

"Bubbles's middle name is Elizabeth!" Buttercup announced. "And Blossom's middle name is-!"

"Don't you dare!" Blossom hissed.

"Rosemary!"

"Buttercup's middle name is Susan!" Bubbles stated as if it was the secret to unlocking life's secrets, hating the fact that her middle name was exposed.

Brick couldn't help but laugh as the three sisters bickered, none feeling the shame of acting like children in front of their guest.

He managed to disguise his chortles as coughs. "So, Berenice, tell me, why do they call you Tercie?"

Blossom decided to answer. "Well, one day, I was mad at Buttercup for ruining my favorite sweater and, during my yelling, I couldn't decide whether to call her Buttercup or BC, so I ended up mixing the both of them. I used '-ter' from Buttercup and the letter C from BC, creating the perfect nickname for our _beloved_ sister."

Brick nodded, noticing how a mischevous sparkle shun in her eye. "And how long ago was this?"

"About three years ago," Bubbles chirped.

Before another awkward silence could stretch out, Buttercup stared Brick down. "Don't think you dodged a bullet; do you have a criminal record or not?"

If Blossom and Bubbles were anime characters, they would've fallen to the ground with their legs twitching up in the air. Blossom pinched the bridge of her nose meanwhile Bubbles shook her head with a brief sigh.

"She'll never let it go," Bubbles groaned.

"Actually, yes, I have done some illegal things in the past," Brick said, looking anywhere besides the policewoman's piercing lime green eyes.

"Uh-huh," she mumbled, indicating for him to continue.

He shifted, slightly uncomfortable at the sight of three bright eyes going through him and into his what seemed like his soul.

What did he drag himself into?

* * *

><p>Boomer and Butch sat at the family table located in the vast dining room, their parents sitting in their traditional chairs. They glanced at each other when the meal was nearly done.<p>

"Boys," the deep voice of their father said, "where's Brick?"

Boomer shrugged, continuing to bite his way through the last bits of steak on his plate. Butch rolled his eyes and met his father's questioning gaze.

"He went to get some fresh air, considering that he can't walk out in public without being treated like a beast," he replied coolly, sipping some of his drink and letting the cold liquid quench his dry throat.

"He should've been back by now," his mother informed quietly, glancing at her phone for the umpteenth time in the past ten minutes. "I left him calls and voicemails."

"Maybe he got lost or something," Butch dismissed.

Boomer signed the family. 'He can protect himself.'

The adults nodded, taking his word. Brick was stronger than Butch, even though he never flaunted the fact, and he was intelligent as well. A silence passed by when Butch and Boomer pushed their plates away.

"We're going to go look for Brick," Butch said, walking towards the exit with Boomer on his heels.

"Wait!" their mother called, hurriedly walking up to them.

She wrapped her arms around their muscular figures and squeezed. "Be careful, okay?"

Boomer nodded, hugging her back. Butch followed, then they were off.

"I want you all back home before one, got it?" Mojo warned, pushing his seat back and opening an arm so that his wife could wrap herself in it.

'Alright,' Boomer signed, grabbing his jacket and heading over to exit where Butch stood, his own jacket on.

They both stepped outside to see Brick walking towards the porch, his hands in his hoodie's pocket and listening to music.

"Brick?" Butch questioned, making his older brother look up with an eyebrow raised,

"Yeah?" he questioned in return, taking a bud out of his ear.

'Where were you?' Boomer signed with a puzzled look.

"Somewhere," Brick shrugged, joining his younger sibling on the concrete.

"Mom was worried, stupid!" Butch growled, smacking the redhead's temple.

Brick chuckled and walked passed him to go inside. "I'll go tell her I'm home right now."

Butch and Boomers' eyebrows puckered. Brick would usually beat Butch up for the slightest hit. Why was he in such a good mood?

Butch shook his head, heading inside as well. "Let's go, Boom."

Boomer nodded and closed the door behind him on his way in. They both witnessed Brick walking up to their father and apologizing for not being able to come to dinner. He then excused himself to go to his room, but not before getting tackled into an embrace by his mother. She started demanding why he wouldn't answer his phone when she called and ranted on why he had a phone if he wasn't going to use it properly in the first place. Mojo took her arm and soothed her back to her calm state. Brick chortled and levitated up to his room, closing the door behind him.

"I bet you twenty bucks that he found something to smoke," Butch muttered to Boomer, his gaze steady on his brother's room.

'Twenty that he bought some beer again.'

"You got yourself a deal."

They both flew up and raided Brick's room. There, on the bed, laid the eldest with his phone in his hands. He smirked when it buzzed and began to text.

"Dude, what's with the good vibe?" Butch quizzed, crossing his arms.

Brick shook his head, ignoring his brothers and quickly texting something back to the mysterious person. His phone was set down to charge as he finally acknowledged his dimwits.

"Is there something you'd like?"

Boomer noted his cool exterior with interest. It was one of those rare things you could ever see. Who was responsible for this?

"You're acting real strange, dude," Butch sighed, shaking his head.

"If you're here to criticize me for having a nice evening, then you can leave," Brick said, slightly annoyed.

Butch and Boomer both zipped over to his bed and landed on it. If Brick was ever in a good mood, might as well take advantage of it.

'Let's watch something on TV,' Boomer grinned, taking Brick's TV remote and turning it on.

Brick simply shrugged and joined his brothers. It's a good thing he had a king bed. Butch and Brick argued on which channel to stay on, then compromising by going with a movie Boomer chose. It was "The Dawn of the Planet of the Apes".

Brick's good aura was still intact thanks to the invitation to the next dinner Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup gave him.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on...<strong>

Mrs. Jojo walked up the stairs to check on her sons, happy that her purple-loving one would be arriving home soon. She grew worried when Boomer and Butch wasn't in their respected bedrooms, but when she entered Brick's room, she grinned. The TV was on, the credits to a movie rolling along while her sons snored. They all were tugging at a single blanket, so she walked into the hallway closet and brought a bigger, thicker one. It was like winter in this room! She draped them all and placed a kiss on each forehead. They settled down and returned to their snoring. She giggled and took a quick picture with her phone and closed the door on her way out, excited to show her husband.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey People! Ya missed me? Yes? No? Well, forgetting that, here's chapter. Read and review and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can! And jesh, Bunny, Blitz, Blake, and Buddy will be here! It just feels weird <em>not <em>having them here, so yeah. REVIEW! It motivates me ^^**

**See you later~~!**


	3. Planning Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides The RRTBZ, Blitz, Blake, and Buddy.**

* * *

><p>Blossom readied herself as she walked back to work with her head held high. Nothing would be able to go wrong today; even if Jenny is clawing at her heels for any sign of a mistake again. On her way over to the X Games headquarters, she visited her favorite little cafe around the corner. Once she stepped in, the intoxicating smell of coffee and sweets bombarded her nose. She hummed in delight, stalking over to the cash register.<p>

"I'll have a-"

"Medium cup of coffee with cream and as much sugar as possible?" a deep, masculine voice questioned.

The said voice belonged to none other than Blake, who glanced over his shoulder to send Blossom the same cocky look from their last encounter.

Blossom gave him a knowing look as he handed her the warm pre-prepared cup. "And this time, don't forget to check if it's sugar or not."

His cocky expression instantly dropped and on came an exasperated cry. "Jeez! You accidentally pour salt instead of sugar _once_ and you won't ever hear the end of it!"

She laughed, handing him a five dollar bill. "Keep the change, and tell Blitz I said hi, will ya?"

"Sure, sure, whatever," he replied nonchalantly, sticking his index out towards the ceiling and casually forming circles with it. "See ya later."

The woman giggled and stepped back out into the cold autumn air. It lingered around her hair, motivating it to dance. Her walk was peacuful and silent; Blossom sang herself a small tune on her way to the elevator inside of the X Games building. It took her up to the highest floor and collected Mr. Banks along the way. He sent a kind smile over to her.

"Good morning, Ms. Utonium," he greeted. "You seem to be in a good mood today."

She nodded, mirroring the smile to show her perfect white teeth. "I am. Today feels like it's going to be great."

They turned over to the elevator doors when a small 'ding' was heard. Mr. Banks allowed Blossom to exit first, then followed. His office was huge, and hers was just a tad bit smaller. They waved at each other and entered their own working spaces.

'Jenny isn't here yet,' Blossom noted mentally, sipping her coffee.

She hung her red scarf on the coat holder near her desk and took a seat. Blossom logged on her computer account and saw more acceptance e-mails from other contestants. A small grin hung on her face as she sent them all the details they'd need to know. Once that was checked off her to-do list, she went to check on everyone's progress in the kitchens.

She started her search on the first one in the second floor. To her internal annoyance, Jenny was in there, barking orders at the entire staff. They all looked at Blossom, whom just entered, and wiped their irritation away from their faces. All except Jenny; her anger just seemed to have flooded even more than before.

"Hey Bloss!" one of them named Mikuo grinned, giving her a wave.

Blossom waved back while Jenny turned on her heel to glare at him. "She's either known as Ms. Utonium or Boss, not Bloss."

Mikuo looked back at her innocently. "But I called her Boss."

"No, you said Bloss."

"I'm pretty sure he said Boss," Narumi supported, trying his very best not to smirk at Jenny's obvious frustration.

But Blossom, being her observant self, noticed his lip quirk.

"They can call me Bloss if they'd like," she said rather calmly.

Jenny huffed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Where's Mr. Banks?"

"Over at his office," she answered. "Oh, and by the way, did you get the Teen Awareness Association thing done?"

Jenny's shoulders tensed as her nose stuck itself in the air.

"They refused to have their teens present for us," she said.

Blossom's eyes widened. "What? Jenny, you've got to be kidding me! Mr. Banks is going to kill the both of us!"

"Since you're so good at making things happen," Jenny glared with a slight growl, "then how come you don't figure something out?"

"You're the manager! I'm not even supposed be handling these sponsorships or deals, but yet, here I am, doing all of your work!"

They both invaded the other's private space, their noses almost touching like the fight they had before. After a couple of seconds, Kaito decided to play the responsible one and step in what was about to turn into a cat fight.

"No need to argue," he said, squeezing between them and pushing their faces away from each other. "The X Games is coming up and fighting with each other isn't going to get anybody anywhere."

Blossom was the first to step down, but the rage inside of her kept itself warm. "Yeah, you have a point. How's the food coming along?"

Jenny breathed in deeply, marching over to the exit and slamming the door behind her. Mikuo and Narumi cheered, showing their gratitude for the witch's absence while Kaito continued to demonstrate the progress in the bakery section. Blossom grinned, throwing her conflict with Jenny aside and staring at the goods.

It took her a vast amount of sheer strength to refain herself from snatching one of the cakes and wolfing it down. Kaito chuckled and decided to proceed with his kitchen tour. Blossom was impressed with the results at the end and apologized towards the entire staff for the fight.

"It's okay," Kana, Kaito's girlfriend, dismissed with a wave of her hand. "Someone has to stand up to the bully, and it can't be us."

"Seriously; if she ever comes back in here to chew our heads off again, I'm going to take her thick neck and," Kita Yeroshi bared her teeth as she used her hands to perform the classic choking motion, adding a cracking sound effect.

Blossom laughed as Narumi hugged his violent girlfriend's torso. He settled a soft kiss on her temple. Kita Hashimoto, otherwise known as her middle name "Kyoko", groaned in agreement.

"She was threatening to have my butt out of here for "taking too long in the restroom" yesterday," she piped, her eyes rolling.

"I'll try consulting Mr. Banks about it, but I can't make any promises," Blossom sighed, rubbing her forehead at the simple memory of Jenny.

"Good luck," Mikuo chortled, wrapping his arms around Kyoko and placing his chin on top of her head.

Blossom smiled at the affection-giving, but then she remembered that they all needed to return to work. She shooed them off and left to check up on the Athletic Lounge's kitchen. Someone went through the door with a cart as her fingertips brushed the door handle.

"Oops," a man said, realizing that he almost hit one of his bosses. "Sorry Blossom."

"It's alright," she smiled, holding the door open so he could get through and stepping in herself.

Chef Isaac recieved her with a grin. "What's up, girl?"

Blossom giggled at his incapability to call her by her name. "Hey Isaac Newton."

He averted his attention back to chopping up the vegetables. "You here to check up on us again?"

Her head bobbled up and down as she checked around the kitchen. Everyone was casually doing their jobs, some chatting every here and there. Blossom went to the dining room for the athletes and occasionally tinkered with a couple of things. After all, there was only less than four weeks for the official games to start. Blossom made a mental note to reserve seats for herself, sisters, and Brick.

_Brick,'_ she thought, recalling his confesion from last night's dinner.

_"Actually, yes, I've done some illegal things in the past," Brick said, looking anywhere besides the policewoman's piercing lime green eyes._

_Blossom stared at him with a sudden interest. Brick may have the looks and the attitude of someone with the skills to murder any human being without the possibility of even becoming a suspect, but there was something about him that didn't quite connect to it._

_"Oh really?" Buttercup grinned maliciously, trying to make sure her handcuffs weren't visible. "Tell us; what have you done?"_

_He stayed quiet, looking down at his lap intensely._

_"Buttercup, look at what you've done!" Bubbles scolded. "He's our guest, not our victim, so hush!"_

_Buttercup huffed and crossed her arms. "It was just a simple question."_

_Blossom felt a little disappointed when Brick didn't share his past, but who could blame him? He just met the three of them._

_"No."_

_Everyone stared at Brick, dumbfounded. He inhaled deeply before flatly setting his arms on the table and bringing his hands together as if they were in a meeting._

_"You guy- wait, no, my mistake,_ ladies_ deserve to know about my previous criminal activities, considering you just invited me for dinner," he insisted._

_"Al-right! That's what I want to hear!" Buttercup cheered, sitting on the edge of her chair._

_Blossom tried to refrain her snickers from her younger sister's actions, but it couldn't be helped. Bubbles nodded her head towards Brick, indicating for him to continue._

_"Okay then," Brick started, fishing the memories off the far end of his mind labeled "Stupid Shit" and opening the first book. "I'll start with my first bloody fight; it was six years ago._

_"My brothers and I were walking home from school one day when a group of our "friends" swung by and invited us to go to a party later on that night. Butch, being the one who loved partying the most, accepted the request for all of us. When it was time, we all went and my girlfriend Princess tagged along. I walked her over to one of the couches at the party and we started talking for a bit, but then a drunk guy came in front of us and asked her to dance. _

_"She said yes without even glancing at me, so I was left alone. I glanced at them every now and then, paying more attention to the drink I was having. Even if I had a small sip, I knew someone had put some type of strong alcohol in it, so I dumped it in one of the nearby garbage cans and glanced back over at Princess and the guy to see them kissing. _

_"I really didn't care since I was fixing to break up with her, so when I walked up to them, I told it to her straight and left her crying on the dance floor. The party was stupid and every room was filled with drunkies, so I decided to leave. My brothers caught up to me on my way home and we decided to go through the long route since the night was still young._

_"We wondered into one of the empty streets and bumped into a weed-infested gang. They started talking shit and I went face-to-face with their leader. While we argued, some wise-guy landed a punch on Buddy and-"_

_Buttercup interrupted. "Who's Buddy?"_

_"My brother," Brick answered, then returning to the story. "So when Buddy got hit, we all started fighting. The gang ended up half-dead and my brothers and I scrammed before the police showed up. Somehow, they ended up finding us and I took the blame for the others. I had a fine to pay and was grounded for seven months."_

_"Huh," Bubbles said, stretching her lips in a frown as a sign of being impressed and nodded slowly. "I would've blamed it all on Buttercup."_

_Blossom nodded in agreement. "She's most likely to kill someone out of the three of us."_

"Hey!"_ Buttercup growled, hurling a glare over to her sisters._

_Brick decided to cut in before another argument could take its toll. "So, have you three even met my brothers?"_

_"When_ haven't_ I've seen your green-eyed brother," Buttercup scoffed, crossing her arms. "He's always at the station on a weekly basis."_

_Blossom sent her sister a stern look. "Buttercup;_ MANNERS_."_

_Buttercup looked away, muttering an apology to Brick. He simply shrugged it off._

_"I have Boomer in one of my classes," Bubbles said, sipping her drink._

_"Oh, so you attend the Art Institute?" Brick questioned, looking over at her._

_"No," she shook her head, "I'm his teacher."_

_Brick stared at her in disbelief. "Aren't you a little too young to be a college professor?"_

_Bubbles smiled. "I graduated highschool early from an online school and went to college after receiving my diploma."_

_"Ah," he nodded, not sure if he wanted to push the topic farther down._

_A small silence passed before Buttercup began a new subject._

"Blossom!" a voice called.

Blossom shook her head abruptly, turning over to see one of the staff members with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry; something was on my mind. Is there anything I can help you with?"

The woman shook her head. "They need you down at the food trucks. I think something went wrong, but it's probably nothing."

Blossom thanked her and went towards the elevator. Unfortunately, Jenny was there; she stepped alongside her and pressed the first floor button. An awkward silence passed by until they both finally reached their destination. Mr. Banks was in front of the truck drivers, arguing with them.

"These aren't the orders we wanted!" Mr. Banks barked, his face completely turning red.

"Well, someone ordered these and asked for them to be dropped off here!" the man claimed, showing Mr. Banks the clipboard and pointing at a signature.

Mr. Banks took it, observed the name, and slapped a hand over his forehead, dragging it down his face. He let out am irritated sigh and told the man to just leave the supplies in the drop-off section. Once the deed was done, he turned over to Blossom and Jenny. The ladies tensed under his gaze, shifting uncomfortably. He stared down at Blossom, who kept her eyes locked on his.

He broke off their brief contact to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Do you, by any chance, remember what I specified for this year's entertainment for the guests before the games?"

Blossom nodded. "Yes sir. You requested a stage for a band performace."

"Then why is there four strucks full of professional cameras and old Valentines garbage? Don't tell me I have to hold you responsible for such a petty mistake."

"But I know I ordered the right equipment this year; I even triple checked!"

Jenny decided to step in. "Not to be rude, but can I cut into the conversation for an obvious solution to this small dilemma?"

Mr. Banks gave her a livid look. "Small? The entertainment is completely ruined! How can you possibly think of a way to fix this?"

She gifted him a small chortle. "You're thinking too broad; try controlling your ideas a bit. All we have to do is just do a Sweetheart Camera bit!"

Blossom and Mr. Banks stared at her as if she was trying to explain the concept of gay marriage to two-year-olds (A/N: I'm not dissing any gay people!). She rolled her eyes at their ignorant expressions.

"Don't you know what it is?" she questioned, crossing her arms.

"Yes, of course I do," Mr. Banks remarked, snapping back to his slightly-enraged self. "But it hasn't been around for a while!"

"Actually," Blossom commented, "it doesn't sound half bad. The people would be pretty aroused to it."

"Then let's do it!" Jenny grinned.

The ladies looked over at Mr. Banks, waiting to get the okay they needed to start. He glanced at the both of them, nodding.

"We'll try this out this year," he said before sternly turning over to Blossom. "I expect no more mistakes; do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Blossom nodded.

He walked over to the trucks and searched for his group of box carriers, leaving the women to themselves. Blossom glared at Jenny, who rose a recently-waxed brow.

"Did you change the order?" she asked accusingly.

Jenny replied smoothly. "I honestly didn't have anything to do with this, but I wish I did. I was just going to break some of the equipment and tell Mr. Banks that you didn't specifically tell them to be careful. Believe me, this was beyond what I had in mind."

And with that, the older woman strolled over to join Mr. Banks. Blossom stared at her retreating figure.

Who changed the order?

* * *

><p>Brick walked along the empty hallways of the mansion, trying to avoid his father. He's been a bigger pain than usual. Brick lifted up the sleeve of his sweatshirt to check up on the tree; it grew another centimeter. He let out a rough sigh when he heard footsteps coming down from the top floor. By the sounds of it, it was the stupid violent one, and since they were lighter than his usual clomping, he would guess that his brother is in a good mood.<p>

Brick waited until Butch walked into the hallway with his Beats hung around his neck, blasting some rock song again to raise an eyebrow.

"Why're you happy today?" Brick questioned, leaning on the side of the wall. "You're usually depressed."

Butch crossed his arms, tapping his forearm with his fingers. "Can I just walk around the building in peace for once?"

"You can, but you never choose to."

"Ha-ha; you're _so_ hilarious."

"Thank you."

Butch punched his shoulder, then turned away in an attempt to leave, but Brick took his hood and yanked him back. Butch gagged as he stumbled back towards his brother, clutching the collar of his hoodie. He finally regained his balance and snapped his head towards Brick, one of his neck veins bulging in anger.

"Dude!" he hissed. "What the Hell was that for?!"

Brick remained unfazed at his tempter loss. "Answer my damn question, stupid."

Butch rubbed his neck, boring his emerald eyes into Brick's magma eyes with a fire burning behind them. "Fine, but don't tell Mom and Dad!"

"Deal; now spill."

Butch huffed, scratching the back of his neck as he came up with a way to explain what had happen. "Last night, Boomer took me over to the store so he could do his school shopping and I ran into Mitch."

The red-eyed man nodded, notifying his brother to continue.

"He was about to take me down to the station, and you and I know that I'd be fucked if Mom and Dad figured that out, so when I was about to laser his hand away, a policewoman named Buttercup came over and saved my ass. Happy?"

"You were about to use your powers?" Brick growled, stepping closer to Butch so that their noses almost met. "What the fuck's wrong with you?"

Butch looked away, regretting stepping a single foot into the hallway. Even wondering into the library would've been better than this torture.

"It was just going to be this once."

"And how would you have explained it afterwards? 'Oh, I had a little tazer with me and it accidentally zapped your hand, leaving a big scar behind!' Don't be stupid!"

"I don't even know why you're so worked up about this! I didn't use my powers; the end!"

"No, even when you have the smallest urge to use your powers, it will slowly increase until..." Brick made an explosion expression with his hands, adding the sound effect. Butch scoffed.

"Listen, I don't want argue," he snapped. "My day was perfectly fine until your grumpy-ass self came along; do me a favor and leave me alone, will ya?"

Brick sneered at him. "Fine, but the minute another fire comes around your place, I'm not going to be helping you again."

Butch growled and spun on his heel, leaving with the clomps Brick always noticed. His steps faded with every second passing by until Brick finally drew out a breath he never realized he held. Why did Butch have to be such a kid? After a minute, he made his way over to the direction of his room in a calm mood; getting in an argument with his brothers, oddly enough, made him calm.

Just when he was about reach for the doorknob, a strong hand gripped his wrist. Brick arched a brow when he saw that it was his father.

"Yes?" he inquired.

Mojo let him go and stared straight into his eyes in a manner that alerted him that he did something wrong.

Again.

Brick pocketed his hands and kept his cool exterior intact. "What did I do this time?"

"I saw your brother a couple of seconds ago; he was heading over to the training room with a black cloud over his head," Mojo informed flatly, crossing his arms and tapping his forearm with his fingers.

'Just like Butch,' Brick observed bitterly.

"He's currently beating the life into one of his dummies. You mind telling what you did that riled him up?"

Brick opened the door to his room. "I don't know. You know he always like beating things senseless; how is this different from any other day?"

"Did you mention the fire again?"

His body stiffened at the mention of it as he walked in. "So?"

Mojo Jojo sighed in annoyance, running a down the side of his face. "You know how he feels about it."

It has only been four months when Butch lived in his own house for a while. It was nice and big, well hidden in his new private property, and he was just done unpacking his belongings when Hell literary broke loose.

_ Brick was heading over to his house in his car to see if he wanted to go to a midnight basketball game he and the other two morons stared when he smelled smoke._

_"Huh?" Brick had muttered to himself, looking out of the window._

_From the distance, a bright orange glow slowly grew stronger. Brick stomped on the gas pedal and zoomed over to the house. He used his X-ray vision to locate Butch; he was asleep in his room, unaffected by the smoke. Brick stopped his car in front of the building and sprinted over to the door, banging on it with his fists._

_"BUTCH? BUTCH! GET OUTTA THERE!" Brick bellowed fiercely, hearing the sounds of someone mumbling and a matress squeaking over the crackles of fire._

_Soon afterwards, a long list of profanities were heard, along with a crash. Brick's anticipation took over his body as he kicked the door down. There, sprinting down the stairs and into the kitchen, was Butch in a t-shirt and sweats. Brick looked around, seeing where the source was at. It was from the kitchen; the stove was pouring smoke and flames throughout the entire house. _

_Butch kept cursing to himself as he quickly filled a bucket with water and threw it on the overgrown fire. Brick was unamused when half of it dissolved before even reaching its destination. He stepped into the flames and kept his concentration on the heat._

_"BRICK? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Butch screamed over the fire, which has already stretched towards the ceiling and half of the house._

_Brick placed his hands together and closed his eyes. Everything around them went quiet as he snapped them open again, his pupils turned into black, thin lines; he sucked in all of the fire and swallowed. A puff of smoke exited his lips as he left in a blur to fix the other pollution problems. Butch watched in amazement as Brick continued his "job". _

_When the house was completely quiet, Butch's body turned 360 degrees to check the damage. His eyebrows puckered in hope as he laid his eyes on the ceiling, his heart rate doubling at the obvious result that would come with this accident._

_"Who knows? Ma-maybe I can just get some contracter to fix the ceiling a-and maybe some of my buddies will let me crash with them while the people fix up the house a bit a-and-"_

_"Butch."_

_"Dad wouldn't mind lending me a couple of bucks; I'll pay him back and-"_

_"Butch."_

_"I-I'll even get a job and maybe just rent a room to someone who can actually-"_

_"BUTCH!"_

_"WHAT?!"_

_Brick took his shoulders and shook him hastily, clutching them harder when he tried pushing away. After a moment, Butch finally took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead with a hand._

_"I'm in for a whole lot of shit."_

_"I know," Brick chuckled. "We should probably go home; Mom saved your room."_

_"Dad's going to kill me."_

_"You've got that right, but I'll be there to lend you hand."_

_"Alright; I'm going to need a minute to get whatever's left, though."_

_"I'll be in my car."_

_And with that, they both seperated. Brick couldn't help but feel guilt sink in the pit of his stomach. Butch couldn't smell and taste._

Even the mere memory of that day brought a pang of pain down onto his conscience. Mojo stayed quiet, waiting for his son to return to reality.

"I'll apologize later," Brick mumbled, sitting down on his bed and opening a book that was placed on the night stand. "It'd be better to let him blow out some steam before doing anything."

Mojo nodded in approval, giving his son a tiny smile. "Wise choice."

Brick grunted in response, pretending to be engrossed in his book. Mojo simply chortled and closed the door behind him on his way out. For the second time today, Brick let out a deep breath he never knew he held. Butch was never the sensitive one, so getting him that pissed is a real accomplishment. His phone buzzed in his pocket.

**From: (429)-XXX-XXXX**

_Hey, is this Brick? It's me, Buttercup._

He was baffled that the toughest one of the three ladies, who seemed to like him the least, was texting him first. He typed a "yeah" and sent it. His phone stayed silent; he decided to pass the time by adding her to his short contacts list. It was nice to add some people that weren't relatives.

Now doesn't he sound like a complete loser?

Brick chuckled to himself at the thought and received a text back, the subject about his green-eyed brother.

**From: Tercie**

_Do you know where Butch's at? He needs to come to the station for his drug test in fifteen._

**'**_Butch has a drug test again?_' Brick thought to himself, getting up and walking out of his room, texting her back.

**To: Tercie**

_I'll get him over there._

Once he stood in front of the training room door, he readied himself. Butch was never one to easily accept an apology right off the bat, especially about something that still left its scar on him. Brick inhaled deeply and released it, knocking on the door. The grunts and slamming of feet on the tile floor ceased, loud clomps moving towards the door.

Butch opened it and immediately glowered when he saw his brother with his phone in his hand.

"What do you want?" he snapped, fully opening the door to reveal himself in his training shorts.

"You have a drug test in less than ten minutes," Brick smirked, enjoying the blank look on Butch's face.

In two seconds flat, Butch was already down the hallway and upstairs, repeating "shit" over and over again. Brick simply walked downstairs and held out Butch's car keys for him pluck on his way out of the house. Don't get him wrong; he would like to take Butch into public, but not during the daytime. After a minute, Butch came sprinting down the stairs and snatched the keys from Brick's hands, thanking him for the reminder as he dove into his car and drove off.

Brick chortled and shook his head, closing the front door and heading back upstairs. His good book was on the bed, faced down and waiting for his return. He gladly picked it up and sat back down on his bed, trying to avoid the memories of a certain carrot-headed friend. Her name was awfully familiar to him. He shrugged it off and continued to read his book, but as time passed and he finally reached the middle of the climax, his phone rang. He felt his eyebrows narrow as he answered in annoyance.

"Who is it?"

"Um, bro?" Butch's nervous voice called.

His blood ran cold as he realized the point of this call. "How much this time?"

"Seven hundred and fifty bucks and twelve cents."

"I'll get Boomer to leave his class and get you the money as soon as he can. Give it an hour or so."

"Thanks."

Brick hung up and groaned, slapping his forehead. Butch failed his drug test _again_ and Brick has to bail him out with his own money _again_, plus, without having their parents know.

**Again**.

He walked over to his dresser and dug under his neaty folded boxers until he reached the bottom ones. At least eight or nine grand was in the pocket of the black pair. He took out ten one-hundred bills and dialed Boomer through Skype. Brick hoped he wasn't in the middle of an important lesson.

* * *

><p><em>'WHY THE HELL DID HE HAVE TO CALL ME IN THE MIDDLE OF AN IMPORTANT LESSON?!<em>' Boomer mentally roared when he heard his phone go off.

Apparently, Brick had the _audacity_ to Skype him during Ms. Utonium's class, and while she was explaining the digital techniques they were required to use for their pictures, no less! She, and everyone else in the class, stared at him, making him give them a sheepish smile. He scratched the back of his neck, then signed his teacher.

'Can I have a minute?'

"Go ahead," she nodded with a carefree shrug, "you don't really need to ask me."

Kyle chuckled as he scooched down the corridor and outside of the room. Boomer shot him a glare and answered Brick's call at the last ring. Brick looked relieved when he answered.

'Why did you call me in the middle of class?' Boomer signed angrily.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Brick apologized, raising a hand in defense," but I need you to come home, as in, right now, in this moment."

Boomer eyed him skeptically. 'Why?'

"Butch had a drug test today."

If Boomer could talk again, he'd be groaning out loud in obvious and total annoyance, but since he couldn't, he settled with a small grunt instead. Brick chortled.

"Yeah, I know, but at least you're not the one who has to pay."

'How much is it this time?'

"Almost a gran."

He stared at his screen in bewilderment. 'You're kidding.'

"Nope, now hurry up and come home. You know how Butch gets with other prisoners."

'I'll be there soon."

Boomer hung up and coolly headed back into the classroom to have some people gaze at his every move. Kyle stared at him when he noticed that Boomer was packing his things.

"Where you going?"

Boomer quickly wrote "Home" on Kyle's notebook paper and continued to pack his belongings. Just when he was down the corridor and about to walk through the door, he turned around to glance back at the classroom. Only Ms. Utonium and Kyle waved goodbye. He smiled and returned their gestures, then stepped out.

'_Maybe Ms. Utonium isn't so bad_,' Boomer thought. _'And Kyle?_'

He stopped abruptly, letting a crooked smile seep on his face.

'_He's worse_.'

The blonde man walked out of the building and got into his car, turning the engine on. He waited for a moment to let his vehicle warm up, then drove off. Traffic wasn't that big of a bitch like every other day, and when he finally reached the mansion, Brick had already left the envelope with money in the mail box. Boomer turned the radio on as he turned his car around and glanced at Brick's window.

He stood there, his sweatshirt's hood covering his face. He waved at his blonde brother before disappearing behind the pitch black curtains. Boomer drove back towards the road and made it to the police station in twenty minutes. He parked his car and entered the building, instantly being recognized by the some of the officers and staff.

"Hey Boomer!"

"What's up, dude?"

"Butch should be in the usual cell."

Boomer just raised his hand and waved at no one in particular, which was supposed to be sent to everyone in the room. He approached the front desk and placed the money in front of the only woman that understood sign language. He started moving his hands.

'There's the money. Is he in the same cell?'

She checked the amount and nodded, signing back. 'Yes, and can you please make sure he didn't secretly knock a man out again?'

He held a thumb up and headed over to Cell #32, where Butch sat on a bench with four other men while the rest stood. There was at least ten other men in there. Butch looked up at the cell door and saw his brother with Police Officer Blade behind him. He got up to his feet and kept his features calm.

"Did you pay?" Butch asked as Blaze unlocked the door with a secret code.

Boomer shook his head. Policewoman Buttercup walked over to them with a container and turned over to Blade.

"Come on, we have to go through the routes," she said, glancing over at the boys and noticing they were Brick's brothers. She stepped over to Butch, who smirked.

"You thought about my date offer?" he inquired with a flirty wink, his eyes then lingering from her combat shoes to her smooth, short raven hair.

She raised a hand to slap him, but Blade, who was already behind her, took it and spun her around. He enveloped his arms around her shoulders to stop any other attack from coming and rested his chin on her head. She had her back facing his chest, so she was still able to send Butch a deep glare. He took that same look and mirrored it over to Blade.

The officer just shrugged and lulled Buttercup a small tune. Boomer wasn't paying enough attention to remember the song, but Butch was. Buttercup sighed and calmly took Blade's arms off of her and handed the container over to Boomer instead of the moron.

"Give this to Brick," she ordered.

Boomer eyed the container to find two big slices of what seemed to be...lasagna? His stomach decided to take this moment to demonstrate its pain for the unbearable lack of food. If it was silent in the big, revolting slammer, it would've echoed off the walls ten times its original volume. Butch ignored his brother's stomach growl and eyed Buttercup suspiciously.

"How do you know my brother?" he inquired.

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Didn't he tell you where he was last night?"

Boomer and Butch exchanged glances. Why was Brick with Buttercup? They both turned back over to the officers, ready to end their conversation.

"He never told us where he was at," Butch shrugged casually, secretly loathing the simple thought of Brick _alone_ with Buttercup," so we'll ask him when we get home."

Boomer nodded in support as they both waved goodbye, leaving the officers to do their police-y business. Once they were out of the building, Butch took his phone out and stuck his earbuds in, playing one of his songs. Boomer rolled his eyes at him and climbed into the vehicle with the container. He turned the car on, waited for it to warm up, and zoomed off.

* * *

><p>Butch stayed silent for a while, contemplating whether he wants to keep Buttercup as a target or just hand her over to Brick. On one hand, he could have her for a while and shatter her little heart into bits if she makes the slightest mistake, and on the other hand, Brick could have her, possibly fall in love, and break the curse. Butch honestly wants to go with the second one to regain two of his five senses, but then again, Buttercup wasn't really like other girls.<p>

Oh, decisions, decisions. Butch sighed as he scrolled down his music playlist. He hasn't added any new songs in weeks. He reached over to the radio and tuned in one of his favorite stations to try gaining a new song.

"Hey, DJ Akyotoma here! Today's top hits will be coming soon, so just sit back, relax, and enjoy because today is the day where all stress can go to Hell."

Butch smirked and closed his eyes, listening to the chosen songs. He took his phone out and began to download the first song, then by the time the second one was coming to an end, he looked out the window to see the mansion. He stepped out with Boomer and stretched out his muscles. Boomer walked up to the door with the container in one hand and the key in another.

By the time he directed it to the key hole, the door opened to reveal Brick in his hood, staring at the food. He looked at Boomer.

"Thanks," he smirked, taking it in his posession and walking into the kitchen.

"Hey!" Butch called, trailing after him. "How'd you know it was for you? It could be mine for all you know!"

After popping the container into the microwave without its top, Brick made his way to the cabinet to retrieve a fork. "Buttercup texted me."

Butch stopped and eyed him with a small, angry glint. "You have her number?"

"Yeah," Brick shrugged casually.

Boomer stepped into the kitchen and recruited three soda cans from the fridge, then handed them out between his brothers and himself. He sipped his 7 Up as he watched the both of them continue their conversation.

"I suppose Buttercup gave you her digits from your date last night," Butch conversed casually, taking a swig of his Dr. Pepper.

Brick chuckled and opened his Sprite with a long 'sssss'. "We didn't have a date last night; we had dinner."

"Date, dinner, what's the difference?" Butch shrugged. "No wonder you took _forever_ to get home last night."

'Where'd you take her?' Boomer signed.

"I didn't take her nor her sisters anywhere. It's more like the other way around," Brick said, the familiar laughter of last night drifting through his mind.

"Do explain," Butch chortled, leaning on the kitchen counter.

"I was walking through the park last night, caught up with Blossom, Buttercup's sister, and she invited me to go to dinner," Brick foretold," but the thing is, I never knew her sisters were coming, so I just went along with it. When I saw them, they didn't scream, so I chilled and we all ended up having a fun time. Plus, to be honest, I went home a little later than I intended."

"Mom was worried," Butch reminded, "and Dad wasn't really happy either."

Boomer nodded. 'Mom was fixing to explode.'

Brick stayed quiet; he never liked making his parents get worked up over him. Once, when he was sixteen, he went to a party and didn't come back until 5 in the morning. His parents were in the living room with bags under their eyes when he returned. They've been waiting up for him, and it touched him. Once they saw him, they welcomed him home, then grounded him. Brick smiled at the memory.

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

The three Jojo brothers stared at the microwave, two of them immediately smelling the delicious food. Brick opened it and gingerly took the container out like it was made out of glass. Boomer and Butch glared at him in total envy. Don't get Butch wrong, he can't smell it or taste it if he wanted to, but he can sure see how good it looked.

Brick smiled evilly and stabbed his fork in one of the lasagna slices, teasingly bringing a steaming piece of Heaven closer to his open mouth. Suddenly, Butch couldn't take it anymore. He snatched the container away from Brick's hands and consumed an entire slice without the aid of his teeth. Boomer laughed silently, even though he wished he could do so loudly.

Brick growled at Butch's truimph expression.

Butch licked his lips as an attempt to find some tasteless crumbs. "Damn; it's times like this where I wish I can taste something to tell you how good it is, but oh well! Too bad you couldn't have some of it, and you know what? I think I'll just have another-!"

Brick lunged at his brother and tackled him on the floor; they wrestled like bears. The container was left on the side, so Boomer seized the opportunity. He picked it up, took Brick's fork, and began eating the last slice. His cheek began to hurt because of all of his taste buds piled up on each other at once.

"OUCH!" Butch howled when Brick pinned his arm behind his back.

The eldest brother grinned and stepped away to claim his well-deserved prize. Boomer noticed and ducked under a counter, quickly finishing half of the lasagna slice. Brick's eyebrows puckered when he couldn't find the container anywhere.

"What the Hell? Where's my lasagna?!" he growled.

Boomer snickered. Butch groaned and sat on his butt, cradling his arm and complaining about the bruises he might get. Brick soon became aware that Boomer AND his brunch had disappeared at the same time. He snarled.

"BOOMER!"

He switched his X-ray vision on and searched the entire kitchen meanwhile Butch blew his loose bang away with a pout. Brick's always beating him at wrestling, but at least he never showed the fact off in public. He rose an eyebrow when Brick loomed over a counter and snatched a fat-cheeked Boomer out from under. He had the container in his hands with only half of a lasagna slice in it.

Butch laughed as Brick took it and dropped Boomer on the floor; he kept muttering under his breath as he finished the semi-warm food. Boomer snickered and walked over to Butch, helping him get on his feet.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the institute already?" Butch questioned out of the blue.

Boomer shrugged half-heartedly. 'I'll go back the day after tomorrow.'

"Why can't you go back tomorrow?" Brick questioned, finishing off the last piece of lasagna.

'I want to chill with Buddy when he comes back,' Boomer reasoned. 'My friend can message me the details later on during life.'

Butch and Brick shared an "Oh yeah~" look. The blonde man rolled his eyes at them; they forget SO many things SO easily. Before Butch could ask his older brother to share Buttercup's number with him, their mother strolled in. She rose an eyebrow at her messy sons. They all had some type of sauce, cheese, and noodle stains on their shirts and faces. She giggled softly and took a napkin, wiping Boomer's face first.

'_Mom_,' he signed with a childish expression.

Once she was through with him, she went over to Brick, who tried pulling away and ended up getting his ear pulled. He kept complaining until she was through. Butch was already tip-toeing over to the door when, even without having to turn around, Mrs. Jojo snapped her fingers.

"_Butch_," she said in a calm, yet deadly, voice.

He groaned. "Mom, I'm a grown man! I don't need my mother wiping m-!"

In a snap, she was in front of him and cleaning his face. He pouted throughout the entire process and was given a kiss on the cheek after she was done. He wiped his cheek with a sleeve.

"Ha! She left a lipstick mark!" Brick laughed, pointing at the smudge.

Boomer noticed and laughed alongside of Brick, just not as loud. Butch glared at them and kept rubbing his -now red- cheek harder. Mrs. Jojo sighed at their childish behavior.

"Twenty years old," she sighed to herself," and they still act like two-year-olds."

The men grinned at their mother and enveloped her in a hug. She lightly swatted them away, playfully smiling.

"C'mon Boomer," she said, grabbing her car keys from the key rack, "we have to get supplies Buddy's welcome home party over at Kasakuba. Butch, I'm sorry, but you can't come."

He waved a hand in a careless motion. "I know, I know. Stupid probation."

"It's your fault for smoking in a 'No Smoking' area and even showing _kids_ how to make smoke rings," Brick muttered.

Butch smirked at the memory. The kids were so intruiged that day.

Mrs. Jojo shook her head. "When will you learn that those type of things aren't going to help you get anywhere?"

"The day where I meet a chick with superpowers," Butch grinned.

'You're stupid,' Boomer signed, unamused.

"Alright boys, we'll be back in an hour or so," their mother said, giving Butch and Brick a hug.

Brick pulled away to look at her; his hand rubbed the back of his neck. "Is it alright for me to invite a couple of my friends?"

She was surprised for a second, but then she beamed. "Yes, of course! How many?"

"Just three," he smiled. "They're nice girls."

She squealed, then coughed as an attempt to regain her composure; her smile still stood. "Which one is the lucky girl?"

Brick chortled, a very, VERY light blush running through his cheeks at the thought of Blossom being his 'lucky girl'. "None; they're really nice friends of mine."

Butch, who was too busy being consumed in his oblivious jealousy, couldn't help but snort. "Is one of them Buttercup?"

'Someone's jealous,' Boomer grinned, ignoring Butch's death glare.

"Don't worry, bro," Brick said casually. "I'll just date Buttercup for a while and break her little heart so that you can be her shoulder to cry on afterwards."

"She'll most likely break your neck," Butch snapped.

That's it; he's keeping Buttercup as his target. Brick can go fuck off and find himself another girl to mess with.

"I was joking," Brick said, grinning with Boomer. "You see, Boom? Butch has found himself a girl he might consider keeping for more than a week."

Butch growled. Mrs. Jojo watched her children; they haven't been this playful about girls in a LONG while. The girl from last night; Buttercup. Maybe she's the one causing some positive change around them, or is it one of the two other girls Brick mentioned?

"Brick," she called, making the boys look over at her, "who're the other two girls you're going to invite?"

"Oh," he said, "Blossom and Bubbles."

She nodded, making sure to remember their names. Butch noticed her motherly look and hoped she wasn't scheming anything. He shrugged the idea off and turned over to the two dimwits.

"I'm going to go to the training room," he said. "See ya."

He walked out of the kitchen and left the other three alone. His anger longed for a dummy to pound senseless. Why did they assume he was jealous? Because he knew the woman for half a year and it took him this long to have her aknowledge him meanwhile Brick did exactly THAT and more in one shitty night? No! Yes! Meybe?! How the Hell should he know?! Butch finally reached the training room and immediately ripped his shirt off, turning a couple of training bots on. He smirked.

"Let's do this," he said.

One of them charged at him. He felt a strong, malicious urge for violence as he sprinted towards it and punched its head, the memory of Buttercup burning right into his mind.

* * *

><p>Bunny walked around Townsville after she left the airport; her sisters were going to be SO surprised when they see her. She just got out of New Village City from an emergency surgery. A child was run over and the driver even had the nerve to make a run for it!<p>

_'Poor thing_,' she thought as the picture of the cute child popped up in her head.

Jordan, the unfortunate victim, had to endure a long surgery. Bunny shivered as the pleading cries echoed through her ears for the fifth time today. Who was the jerk that had to run over her like that anyways? Well, whoever it was, Bunny hoped that they'd receive the same accident.

She sighed and unlocked the front door, stepping in with her luggage rolling behind her. Fortunately, she had the power to heal, so she was able to make the pain as small as she could manage and the precedure as fast as it could be. Being a doctor was always fun, but the stories behind the injuries weren't nearly as enjoyable.

Bunny went up to her bedroom to unpack her things. The house was so quiet that her light steps echoed off the walls. The purple-eyed woman decided to execute her plan to surprise her sisters. She dialed an oh-so-familiar number.

**Ring. Ring. Ri-**

"What's up, Bun-Bun?" a deep voice asked playfully.

She laughed. "Shut it, Fake Blake."

"You stil calling me a faker?" he asked, mocking a hurt tone.

"Yes I am," she grinned. "Listen, I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything for the girl who still owes me five favors."

"Which I will be paying for later on during life. So can you do it or not?"

"Depends what it is."

"Can you get my sisters, your brothers, Brute, Brat, Blitz, and Berserk over to my house around dinnertime today?"

He hummed decisevly for a moment. "Sure, but for what? Aren't you still at New Village City or something?"

"Actually," she smirked, "I'm at my house as we speak."

"WHAT?" he sputtered, quickly muttering 'crap, sorry sir' under his breath. "Why the crap didn't you tell anyone?!"

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise, so you better keep your mouth shut or else!" Bunny threatened.

"But your sisters are going to kill me for keeping it a secret after dinner!" he whined.

"And I'll kill you three times as bad if you spill it."

"Fine, jeez! I'll make it happen. You and your sisters seriously need to go to anger management classes of something."

"Why, thank you."

"But on a totally different note, you DO know that this'll cost you another favor, right?"

"BYE BLAKE."

"Bye Bun-Bun. I'll head over to your place during my break."

Before she could protest, he hung up. A groan erupted from her lips; now she's going to share her pre-planned pizza lunch from Little Caesers with him. And since he has a spare key to her house, she can't lock him out. Ugh; having a best friend has both perks and downers. But on the bright side, he'll be forced to go pick it up on his way over and he'll have to pay for it.

She smirked at the thought and perched down on the sofa, switching the TV on. Boring advertisments blocked every show, so she was forced to watch Halloween deals from every known store and car dealers.

'Great,' she thought with a pout.

Last year, someone had thrown eggs and toilet paper rolls at her house while she wasn't home. The rotten smell of raw eggs took a LONG while to get rid of; Buttercup and Bubbles are always endlessly teasing her about it. But, oh, this year, THIS YEAR, she's ready. Once the clock moved forward to exactly 12:00, another one of her favorite shows glowed for her entertainment.

A knock on the door cut her off as the first minute began. She tried to disguise her irritation and walked out on her porch to see a man with a package.

"Delivery," he smiled, handing her the little box.

"Thank you," she said, forcing a smile and writing her signature on the clipboard.

He tipped his hat at her and she dug into her pocket to give him a tip. A ten dollar tip was given and he thanked her with a wink, turning over to his delivery truck and driving off. Bunny looked down at her little surprise and stepped back in, retreiving a knife from the kitchen to cut the box open. A grin broke out as an album of all the people she treated out of town stood there. It smelled like a tropical flower, like one of those orange ones she's seen in commercials.

Without wasting another minute, Bunny opened it and recalled all of the memories she had stored.

A picture of a small baby boy and his mother was the first one to greet her. When the mother, Hazel, waas first brought in, she had a head concussion that had to be checked out, and unfortunately, since the clinic was so focused on that, they missed out on the fact that the baby wanted to come out three weeks before it was due. Not knowing what to do when a pair of small legs stuck out of a certain area, the clinic immediately dialed Bunny and had her come over as soon as possible.

They even had her come in a helicopter; moving the patient out of her bed was out of the question. Bunny had stayed in the clinic for hours, trying to get the baby out in the safest way possible and making sure it would live. The mother's new little son was named Kaleb. The picture showed that they were doing great.

The next one was a grown male with his wife; their names were Parker and Maple. They had two boys and one girl, making Bunny smile broadly. Parker had fallen off a construction site and broken his legs and fractured his rib cage, so Bunny performed a seven-hour surgery. He healed within eight months, and his family couldn't thank Bunny enough. His chances of surviving were very slim, but she managed to heal him thanks to her powers.

Another photo demonstrated the memory of a teenager named Charlie. She was riding on a motorcycle with her boyfriend when she slipped off and sprained an ankle and broken her left arm. She kept vowing to never to touch a motorcycle ever again during the surgery, making Bunny giggle quietly. She thanked Bunny for making the pain ease after the first ten minutes.

Before Bunny flipped to another page, she glanced at the tag to see who the album was from.

'Thanks for all of your help! -From all of the clinics you've helped out, families you've brought together, and the animals you've healed!

She smiled at the small card, taking it out and walking over to the fridge to place it there. After the deed was done, she returned to the couch and opened the album again.

Time flew by because before she knew it, it was ten minutes before Blake's break. She quickly typed a text message and sent it towards the contact 'Fake Blake'.

**To: Fake Blake**

_Hallo there~! I'm having pizza for lunch today; u mind picking it up?_

A little over a minute later, a text was returned.

**From: Fake Blake**

_Course I do, but since its pizza, I'll get it_

She smirked, purposely making sure that he didn't getting a warning about the whole "you have to pay for it" thing. Her head rested on a cushion as she laid down, her legs stretching to the other side of the sofa. After spacing out for what seemed like two seconds, the door slammed open to reveal an unamused Blake with a pizza and breadsticks. He stuffed the house key into his pocket as he let himself in, closing the door behind him.

"You know," he started off, a vein bulging on his neck, "you could've told me that I'd have to pay."

"Only for the pizza," Bunny said innocently, sitting criss-cross on the sofa. "I seriously didn't think you'd pay for the breadsticks."

"Yeah...they're for me," Blake smirked, taking a seat next to her and opening the pizza box.

Bunny gaped indignantly. "Jerk!"

He laughed and took a slice of pizza, biting down on it and savoring the melted cheese. Bunny grabbed a random slice and munched on it, reaching over to get a breadstick to only have her hand slapped away.

"OUCH!" she yelped, snatching her hand back to observe the red mark.

She sent him a glare and gingerly pressed two fingers on it. A small purple glow dissolved the mark off. Blake chuckled when she tried again.

"You're going to have a broken bone to heal," he warned.

"It's worth it," Bunny remarked.

She quickly slapped him and snatched three breadsticks with a little bit of sauce. It was Blake's turn to glare at Bunny, who grinned triumphantly. He winced when he tried touching the cheek that had been attacked.

"Ouch," he muttered.

Bunny rolled her eyes and placed two fingers on it. A purple glow disentigrated the pain. Blake sighed in relief and shot her a look.

"Don't do that again," he said, running a hand through his hair. "I have a date with Blitz tomorrow."

She giggled as she reached the crust of her pizza slice. "You going to take her to McDonalds?"

He slung an arm behind the sofa and rolled his eyes. "No. Just to Olive Garden."

"Sounds good," Bunny approved going into the kitchen to get some Dr. Pepper.

When she returned with two full cups, her eyelids covered half of her eye as Blake came in with a game cube that was SUPPOSED to be in her room, hidden.

"Blossom and Tercie are going to be pissed if we scratch Mario Karts again," she cautioned, placing the cups on the table and sitting down on the couch.

"And Bubbles is going to get pissed if we mess with Tennis Sonic," Blake shrugged. "Tell me something I don't know."

"How about the fact that I won't be able to stop them if you scratch the game," Bunny offered.

"You mean," Blake tossed her a remote, "WE?"

"Nope," she denied, popping the p.

He laughed and landed next to her, taking a sip out of his unnamed, official cup. "Whatever."

The console started whirring as the game appeared on the screen. Bunny chose Baby Mario while Blake chose Yoshi.

"Ready to lose?" Bunny smirked.

Blake gladly mirrored the look. "'Course not."

The game began.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my sweets~! Missed me? I'm not dead! Here's chapter 3 of this Idunnohowmany chapter story! The wifi-less life sucks toes Anyways, flame, review, etc. and I'll see you next time!<strong>

**Bye~~!**


End file.
